Living Myths
by Amieva
Summary: Chapter 14- "Desole, p'tite. I've been wit' your kind b'fore, an' dat be an experience Remy don' wanna repeat."
1. Count who? He ain't here, sugah

If you're reading this, then you've overlooked the reeeaaallly crappy summary. And for that, I applaud you! They just don't give ya enough space to write a decent summary ...  
  
DECENT SUMMARY: Amanda Sefton and Wanda Maximoff are two Magik students under the guidance of Ororo Monroe and Agatha Harkness. A night out leads them to befriend a deviant vampire. She's on a mission to stop the preying upon humans. A massacre takes place at the nightclub, and the three women barely escape with their lives (or undeadness, case pending).  
  
Anyroad! Like previously mentioned, there are absolutely NO OCs in this story. I'm going strictly cannon characters! Not neccessarily cannon pairings, but nyeah, what can you do? When creating an Alternate Universe, you get to play around with such things ^-^! The rating is a precautionary. I plan on having quite a few racey parts. I probably won't write any lemon, because I haven't been able to get past my squeamish little girl side.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men in any incarnation. Neither do I own any vampires or werewolves. Though, that would be pretty cool! I do own one witch, but I have to share her... which makes me sad... oh well!  
  
Special thanks to Taineyah, crazyspaceystracey, and JadeRoez. This story is dedicated to you, because I love you SO much, and you've helped me (*coughforcedcough*) get to the point of finally starting to post this monster. ________________________________________  
  
Friday night at sunset - two teenaged girls were expected to be with their mentors. It was the weekend, one of them argued. They had been cooped up in the high school all week, they deserved a break.  
The other argued that their teachers would be angry with them for skipping their lessons. She was still nervous. She tended to worry about such things. "I just don't like the idea of going out to a club! We ARE still under age!"  
"Fine, Mandy. Go! Run back to Agatha and 'Ro! See if I care. I'm going to enjoy my adolescence while I still can."  
Amanda still regarded her friend nervously. "I don't want to go back alone! It's after dark, Wanda. And I think there's a full moon-"  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "No, it's in its last waxing stage. Honestly, you're the one who actually pays attention to the lessons." She continued toward the heavy metal doors of the night club.  
Amanda didn't move. "Wanda. I don't like the looks of this place." she said, referring to the neon sign that read 'Virgins Drink Free' and had a flashing image of Dracula preying on a scantly clad girl.  
Wanda sneered at the sign, then started laughing. "Relax, Mandy. That's just a gimmick to lure all the goths and punkers to this place."  
"Is that why you want to go here so badly?"  
She stopped dead in her tracks. "No!" she said quickly. "As a matter of fact, I'm meeting a friend of mine..."  
Amanda recognized that tone of voice. Wanda was covering something up. She only trailed off like that when she was lying or had something to hide. "Yeah, and I'm a good little Catholic school-girl. C'mon, Wanda. Lets just go back to the house and forget about this place for a few more years. Besides, there might be night creatures in there!"  
Wanda 'pphft'ed. "You scared? I got it covered! I even remembered my cross and silver dagger, just in case." She pulled Amanda's arm and shoved her toward the door. "Now get your ass in there and lets have some fun!"  
The two teens bounded down the stairs, only to be stopped by a large man in a leather vest. He crossed his arms and glared at them expectantly. Wanda looked up at him and giggled nervously, then she turned to Amanda, handing her what looked like her library card.  
Amanda gawked at her friend and fellow coven member. She couldn't believe it! That's why Wanda wanted her to go so badly. Amanda specialized in charms and 'glamours'. She wanted her to trick the bouncer into thinking that their library cards were id! Knowing Wanda, she probably would've done it herself, if she had actually tried to master something as simple as an illusion charm. Amanda glared at her in annoyance. "You didn't want to party alone, huh?"  
Wanda shrugged and put on a fake grin. "Please, Mandy?" she put on her best puppy dog look.  
"You owe me for this." she sighed and handed the charmed cards to the bouncer.  
"Alright, Amanda Sefton, and... Bula Pesqualli? ... Enjoy yourselves." he stepped aside so they could get past him. "Drive sober, ladies."  
When Wanda finally caught up to Amanda on the dance floor, she grabbed her and spun her around. "What the fuck was that about?!"  
Amanda tried to look innocent. "What was what about?"  
"My id, genius! Bula?! C'mon! You got to use YOUR real name!" she punched her lightly in the shoulder.  
Amanda laughed, making her way over to the bar with Wanda tagging along behind her.  
"Tell me this, miss. Sefton. Why are you, oh studious one, heading straight for the booze?"  
Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Darling, it's the 'studious' ones who party the hardest."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look there, Caliban. I believe we have ourselves a couple of children in our midst." the woman with an eye-patch pointed out two teenage girls that had been drinking and were dancing wildly to the heavy metal music. The one with dark skin looked extremely out of place, surrounded by hundreds of pale skinned creatures, human and cursed alike.  
The man in a fedora looked over his shoulder and the balcony railing to the two mortals. "Foolish girlsss." he hissed sadly. "They know not what they have walked into."  
"Should we help them out?"  
Caliban shook his head, turning back to his companion. "Not thisss time, Calisssto. Thessse onesss are powerful enough to look after themssselvesss."  
Calisto smiled warmly, tracing a finger around the rim of her wine glass. "Your talents impress me, Caliban."  
"I am a tracking demon. It'sss what I wasss created to do."  
Calisto sat back up in her chair and looked back at the two girls on the floor. "So what do we have? Werewolves? Demons? They aren't vampires, I would've sensed that much."  
"They are witchesss. They are ssstill in training, but have great potential, even if they do not realissse it themssselvesss."  
"They are silly girls out looking for trouble."  
Caliban uncharacteristically smiled. "Aren't mossst teenagersss?"  
A young woman walked up to the two at the table and sat down, loosening the scarf around her neck. "Do they hafta make it so hot in this place?! Mah undead body is gonna boil!" she whined in the heavy Southern accent of someone who was raised well.  
"Hello, Rogue." Calisto laughed. "Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this evening?"  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah've been walkin' the Earth for almost 150 years, an' that joke is still not funny."  
Calisto shrugged. "If you're going to be a reluctant vampire, you might as well have SOME fun with it."  
The Southern woman scowled. "Ah want nothin' ta do with those old traditions. Ah've been human-blood free for 25 years, an' Ah intend to stick with it."  
"If you ever change your mind, there'sss two easssy targetsss jussst down there."  
Rogue whipped around and looked down at the dance floor. "Ah don't believe it! How did they get past Walker?!"  
Caliban calmly took a sip of his drink. "Witchesss."  
Rogue groaned and smacked her own forehead. "Thrill seekin' mortals with magickal powers. Oh joy. Aw shit. Morbius... excuse me."  
Rogue rushed down the stairs, over to the two dancing girls, who had been joined by one of the more 'charming' of male vampires.  
Amanda and Wanda were having a great time, but that may have been because they were too blitzed to realize the real danger they were in. The guy they were dancing with made them laugh. He had a funny accent and said 'bleh' a lot.  
"So, then I come to your country from Romania, because of all the pretty girls, bleh."  
Wanda and Amanda giggled. He said 'bleh' again! It was funny.  
"So, what is your name, beautiful?" he asked Wanda.  
"Bula." she snorted, causing Amanda to nearly fall over in laughter. Suddenly two white hands shot out of the crowd and pulled them away from their new friend.  
"What the hell?!" Wanda snapped, turning around to face their assailant. Seeing a teenage girl with long brown hair, white bangs and a pale scarf stopped her oncoming rant. "Oh." she smiled. "You sneak in too?" her voice was slurred.  
Amanda giggled, "you sound like Sylvester the Cat!"  
Rogue frowned. "No, Ah did not sneak in. Ah live downstairs. You two, though, are goin' home!" she started to lead them toward the exit but Morbius stood in front of them.  
"On another mission, Rogue?"  
"Back off Micheal. These two are off limits, ya got that?!" she bared her fangs at the Romanian vampire.  
"Oh, don't be like that, little woman. These two young ladies are here for party, yes?" he wrapped his arms around Amanda's shoulders and pulled her close to his body. She had her back pressed against his chest and he rested his head at the nape of her neck.  
Rogue's green eyes flashed in anger. "Let her go!"  
Morbius breathed slightly on Amanda's collarbone, making her shiver. "You cannot deny me flesh that has come to me willingly. That is one of our laws."  
"They're drunk-"  
"What is the man doing with Mandy?" Wanda whimpered, getting the sense that something was wrong.  
Rogue turned to her. "He wants to drink her blood." she whispered  
Wanda scowled. "He's a vampire?" she reached into her pocket and fumbled around with something.  
Rogue watched her carefully. "Yeah, sugar. He's a vampire."  
She pulled a silver chain out of her pocket, getting it caught on the hem for a moment, but she pulled it free. Slowly, Wanda produced a small crucifix from her coat and held it up to Morbius. He hissed and released Amanda from his hold, angry that he was missing a perfectly good meal. Wanda took a step toward him, still holding the cross up in his face.  
And his head exploded.  
Undead guts and brains splattered all over the place. People stared on in awe.  
Wanda just stood there in shock. Amanda shakily grabbed her sleeve and tried to steady herself. "Wanda? Was that supposed to happen?"  
Wanda shook her head, sending some organic material to fly off and hit an unfortunate bystander. "Ororo didn't say anything about their heads exploding. She just said that it was supposed to keep them at bay..."  
Rogue was relieved that they had sobered up a bit, but she felt that she had a bigger problem on her hands.  
A man, holding a large gun with a harpoon attachment stepped onto the D.J table and knocked the poor guy over the railing. He was larger than life. His mocha skin shone with a thin layer of sweat. His black hair was fastened back in cornrows. The crowd watched him carefully.  
Rogue stamped her foot in annoyance. "Damn! It's another raid!"  
Amanda and Wanda turned to her. "Another what?"  
She grabbed them again and started to lead them out. "Lets get outta here b'fore it gets real dangerous."  
The man at the DJ table bellowed, "I want LeBeau! Anybody who gets in my way gets written off as a casualty!"  
The crowd was silent.  
He smirked and put his knee up on the railing, leaning forward and resting his arm on his leg. "Looks like we got ourselves a bunch of newbies! Domino, Maverick, how 'bout we do a little exterminatin'?"  
Two more people appeared behind him; a man and a woman, both holding guns similar to his.  
The woman, Domino, flipped back her violet streaked hair and smiled deviously. "After you, Bishop. This is your ground."  
Finally, an experienced demon yelled "HUNTERS!!!" resulting in a mass panic, and creatures getting trampled on their way to the exits. Bishop let off a few rounds for fun before getting back to business.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that screaming?!" Amanda demanded, out of breath from running.  
"No time for questions. Get yer asses in gear!" the Southern belle commanded from in front. She had more endurance than these two, being cursed and all. She looked to be around their age, so to anybody they passed, they were just three girls out screwing around after dark.  
"Where are you leading us-" Wanda stopped her question when they stopped outside a blue, two-story house. "Oh..."  
"Welcome home, gals. At least, this is the last place I checked where they were teachin' magik to teenage girls."  
Amanda looked to Wanda guiltily, as if to say 'We're screwed.'  
Wanda nodded and followed Rogue up the front steps, dragging her feet.  
  
~*~  
  
Trouble. Big, deep, steaming trouble. Wanda and Amanda sat side by side on the couch, facing their mentors. Their hands were folded in their laps, their shoulders hunched in shame. Rogue watched the scene from the doorway, slightly amused by the whole situation. It had been 145 years since anybody had given HER a lecture. She was looking forward to this.  
Ororo rubbed her temples. "So, you're telling me that you two skipped out on your lessons to go down to a club for vampires and demons, used your magik to get in, got drunk, then blew a man's head off..."  
Amanda nodded, still staring at the floor.  
"He was a vampire." Wanda said boldly, receiving a cold look from Agatha. She lowered her head again.  
Rogue decided to come to their aid. "Actually, he WAS a vampire, an' Wanda didn' blow his head off. A Hunter did that."  
Agatha's wrinkled face became sour. "Hunters." she croaked.  
Ororo got all motherly on them again. "Are you hurt? Did you bruise anything?" she watched them shake their heads. "Well in that case, what were you two THINKING?!" she got up from her chair and stood over them, measuring up to a towering 6'. Ororo was a veeerrrry tall woman. "Not only did you risk exposing yourselves, you put yourselves in mortal danger AND abused the Power to do it! Have you learned NOTHING from us?! Do you not remember the Three-Fold Law?!"  
"Mind the Three-Fold Law ye should; Three times bad and three times good..." they recited in unison.  
Ororo opened her mouth to start lecturing them again, but Agatha placed her bony hand over hers and stood up as well.  
"Girls, go drink some of that special tea we had you make last week, then go to bed. It will help with the hangover."  
Wanda and Amanda stood up and complied without question, leaving Ororo, Agatha and Rogue alone in the sitting room.  
Ororo sighed and flopped down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. "It's getting harder and harder to keep track of those two." she murmured. "What are we doing wrong?"  
Agatha shook her head, offering Rogue a seat that she gratefully took. "Do not take their defiance personally, Ororo. They are young and need to experience the world on their own. We cannot shelter them from everything."  
"But mingling with vampires!" the African woman exclaimed, earning a quick glare from Rogue. "Sorry, Rogue. I did not mean it as an insult-"  
Rogue stopped her. "Nah, it's fine. Ah'm not too fond of 'em either."  
"Rogue, you mentioned Hunters earlier. How often have they been showing up?" Agatha pressed.  
She fiddled with her scarf. "About once a month. Usually the night b'fore the full moon. There's always three of 'em. Domino and Maverick are just thrill seekers. They'll kill anybody, demons and werewolves alike. Bishop though... he only goes after vampires. Ah've never seen him aim his gun at nobody else."  
"That is peculiar..." Agatha mused. "Hunters usually don't discriminate. This Bishop must have a personal agenda..."  
"Ah don't really give a damn though, as long as they ain't killin' any of mah friends. Ah'm almost grateful for them. They didn't start showin' up till after Xavier died. Ah tell yah, since he was killed, ain't been nothin' but trouble comin' 'round here. This place was real peaceful. Now it's hard t'get anywhere at night without runnin' into some jerk or an over confidant blowhard demon lookin' t'start a fight!"  
Ororo chuckled and sat up. "You sound like you speak from experience."  
Rogue shook her head. "The town's goin' t'Hell on the express lane."  
  
____________________________________  
  
As usual, be considerate! Leave me a nice juicy review! 


	2. Were wolf? Wolf there

Hurrah for chapter 2! I'd like to thank the 2 people who reviewed! I know there MUST be more of you out there... somewhere....  
  
More characters introduced! YAY! It's my favourite sonic-voiced Irishman!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men nor do I own the concept of vampires and werewolves. All I have are my socks, and they're non-negotiable.  
  
Special thanks to Taineyah, crazyspaceystracey, and JadeRoez. My collection of reading slaves that have been subjected to beta-reading. Fwee hee hee! I loves them.  
  
________________________________________  
  
She stepped over another corpse, grimacing at the scene in front of her. They certainly knew how to party at this club. There were dead bodies and blood splattered all over the place. Valerie Cooper knelt down next to one of the bodies and inspected their hand. There was very fine hair growing out of the palm. She let the appendage drop back onto the floor and stood up. "There is something seriously wrong with this scene..." she muttered to herself.  
"Tell me about it." a grunt came from behind her. "Saturday morning, and I'm not sleeping."  
Valerie inwardly groaned. She turned around and met with her chief, face to face. "That's not what I meant, boss. Look at these people! There's something weird about them! When we opened the door, three of the corpses turned into dust." she ran a hand through her short blond hair.  
"What are you suggesting, Cooper? That we're dealing with something supernatural?" he sneered mockingly. "You gotta stop reading those tabloids, Cooper. Go home and get some beauty sleep." he patted her on the shoulder and stomped off.  
She scowled angrily. Oh, how she hated that man! He was a close- minded, sexist-pig. Luckily, she had somewhere she could go to vent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Val, honey, could you hand me that scalpel?" Dr. Cecelia Reyes held out a gloved hand to her best friend.  
Valerie placed the knife in her hand without question and continued her tirade. "There was HUNDREDS of bodies, all over the place! It was so strange, Celia. All of the bullets were pure silver, and some of them had wooden arrows sticking out of their chests."  
Cecelia didn't appear to be paying much attention to her, seeing as how she was prodding at the cadaver's lung, searching for any puncture wounds. "Uh huh? Really, that's nice." she replied mechanically.  
Valerie glared at her. "You must've seen something weird! Spending all day in this under ground lab with a bunch of dead bodies... And you think I'M crazy."  
Cecelia lowered her mask and stuck her tongue out at the angry blond. She put it back on and continued with her work.  
Valerie sat in silence for a few moments, swinging her legs back and fourth on an unused operating table. She looked around at the large steel walls, then at the ceiling, then the tile floor. She started whistling the opening theme of the Andy Griffith show.  
"Cut that out. You forget that I have stainless steel knives at hand."  
Valerie complied and hopped off her perch. She approached the table that Cecelia was using. "What's the status, doc?"  
"Died of multiple bullet wounds in the chest and stomach. Punctured left lung, internal bleeding, and a severe allergic reaction."  
"As if bleeding to death wasn't enough... What did he react to?"  
"The bullets, apparently."  
Valerie took a pair of tweezers and reached into the dish of small shiny objects covered in blood. She fished around for a bit before pulling out a spent bullet. "Silver..." she muttered, inspecting it. "Cecelia, look at this guy's hands."  
Dr. Reyes turned the cadaver's hand over. "What am I looking for?"  
"Hair."  
Cecelia looked at her strangely. "Val, everyone has hair on their hands-"  
"Not on their palms!"  
"Oh my God..."  
  
~*~  
  
She went limping out of the room; her leg was cut and bleeding and her clothes torn beyond repair. It was always like this, the morning after.  
  
The Sunday sun shone through the window, telling her that it was safe to walk amongst humans again.  
"Moira-" she whimpered, staggering into the kitchen.  
A woman in her early 30's, wearing large glasses, looked up from her newspaper. The headlines read 'Massacre at nightclub leaves Police scratching heads'. She looked her over and frowned. "Another injury, Rahne? Didye remember anythin'?" she got up from the table and fetched the first- aid kit. Moira applied pressure to the wound and readied a cotton swab with antisceptic.  
Rahne winced at the burning sensation from the solution. "Nah. I cannae remember anythin'. There's blood all over me dresser... well, what's left of it."  
Moira shook her head. "That's alrigh', Rahne. Donnae worry yuirself abou' it. Occupational hazard." she wrapped a strip of gauze around her leg and fastened it with medical tape. "There we are, sweetie. All bandaged up." She stood up and brushed her knees off.  
Rahne smiled. "I'm older than you, Moira. I only look thirteen."  
"I know tha'. I guess I just miss m'wee Kevin. He's about yuir... no, y'look abou' the same age."  
Rahne plucked up a pair of blue jeans that were hanging over one of the chairs. She quickly changed into them while Moira stood at the counter making herself a cup of her famous coffee. "Doesn't Kevin live with his Da? At least y'know he's safe." she zipped up the fly, "My parents dinnae look back when they left me in the woods."  
"That happened 500 years ago. Too bad y'cannae remember what happens while yui're transformed."  
Rahne just shrugged. "I guess I hold onta grudges for a long time."  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda snuggled closer to her dream beau and sighed contentedly. This was how it should be everyday. No homework, no magik lessons, no Ororo. Pure bliss.  
A sudden bang alerted Wanda, making her jump from her seat and give a startled yelp.  
He stood before her with his ruler pressed against the edge of her desk. "Top'o'the mornin', Miss. Maximoff! I hope m'story tellin' isn't sendin' ya t'the land of Nod?"  
"No, Mr. Cassidy..." she snarled.  
"Oh, that's a relief. I thought I was gettin' borin'!" he walked back to the front of the classroom. "I recommend y'get a few more hours beauty sleep at night, Maximoff. This isn't nap class."  
"That could take years!" somebody snorted from the other side of the classroom. The class laughed nervously, all looking cautiously at Wanda.  
Mr. Cassidy turned on the source of the interuption. "You're no vision, yerself, Williams."  
The class erupted with laughter. Simon Williams smacked one of his friends upside the head and pretended that nothing happened.  
"Now, back t'the lesson. The protagonist is cursed. Every full moon, he turns inta a wolf and kills a member of fam'ly-" he pointed to Simon, who had his hand up. "Yes, Williams?"  
"Isn't that what happens to Wanda?" everyone laughed, "'cause I was just wondering, since she's so bitchy."  
"One of these days, Williams, you're gunna get slapped, an' I'm not dooin' anythin' t'stop it."  
Wanda slumped further in her seat. Even if he could be a pain, she appreciated her teacher's sharp tongue. She was also grateful that Simon had decided to quit being smart, and finally shut up. The jerk did it out of spite. The two of them had dated in their freshmen year, but Simon dumped her because she didn't want to go past second base. After that, he had started rumours about her, and she was bestowed with the label 'slut'.  
It was true though. Wanda was sleep deprived. She had been staying up late the past few nights talking to Rogue. She wanted to get a few things cleared up.  
Rogue didn't drink human blood. She made due with pig or cow blood instead. Because of her non-traditional life style, Rogue had a few privileges that other vampires didn't. For one, she couldn't be burned by holy water. That and crosses didn't have any effect on her. She even took pride in knowing that she had one up on any other vampire she might get into a fight with. All she had to worry about was wooden stakes and sunlight.  
Wanda felt a little more secure about having a vampire living in her basement. Rogue couldn't go back to the club. The Hunters had demolished the place in their last raid, leaving hundreds of dead bodies in their wake.  
She felt her eyes droop again. She wanted nothing more than to drift back into her pleasant dream again. The guy she was schmoozing with was quite attractive. Unfortunately, the bell indicated that it was time she get up and go home - back to Ororo's nagging.  
Wanda groaned angrily. She dropped her unopened books into her bag and forced herself to get out of her desk. She walked to the door but Mr. Cassidy stopped her and called her over to his desk.  
"I'mma feelin' a tad bit concerned about you, Wanda. Is there somethin' goin' on at home y'want t'talk t'me about?" he asked seriously.  
Wanda was slightly taken aback by his show of concern. "Wha?" how was she supposed to answer him?! 'I've been losing sleep because I've been staying up all night having girl talk with a vampire that lives in my basement. She's cool. I've also been trying to catch up on my magik lessons, because I'm a witch! I snuck off to a night club for demons and got drunk last weekend, so I missed a few things.' didn't seem like an appropriate response. "I've just been watching too many late night talk shows. I'll have a nap when I get home."  
"Y'sure?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, if anythin' comes up, just gimme a holler if need be."  
Wanda turned and walked out of the room muttering, "sure, whatever." as she left.  
Sean Cassidy sighed as he gathered up some unmarked assignments and stuffed them into his portfolio.  
He made his way through the crowded hall to the teachers' lounge. He was greeted by a few members of the faculty. He smiled to them and got himself a cup of coffee from the pot.  
He tossed his portfolio down on one of the circular tables, across from the chemistry teacher, who was typing furiously away at his laptop.  
"Found the meanin' of life there, Hank?" he joked, taking a sip from his mug.  
Hank looked up from his computer and regarded Sean quizzically. "Whatever do you mean, Sean?"  
He shook his head. "Never mind."  
A lightbulb seemed to go off in Hank's mind and he pulled a folded slip of paper out from under his pile of text books. "This was in your mailbox, Sean. Must be a late assignment or something."  
Sean took the paper and unfolded it. It was not, in fact, a late assignment, but a rather humourous drawing of a little bearded man holding a sign. Sean almost choked on his coffee. The leprechaun's sign read 'We're comin' for you, Cassidy'. He quickly crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room. "That's not funny." he turned his attention back to what Hank was doing. "Whatcha got there? Another notification from the Nutters' Society of Weird Things? Do they wanta make you their leader?"  
"Actually, I just received an e-mail from a scientist I met at a convention a few years ago. She's wondering if I could go to Scotland and help her with some project."  
"So that's a yes?"  
Hank took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Dr. McTaggart is the leading expert in-"  
Sean spat out his coffee. "McTaggart?! Y'mean... Moira McTaggart?!"  
Hank perked. "You've met her as well?"  
He nodded his head. "Yea, I know Moira. Met 'er in University. She's an oddball, that one. Always went on about dragons and unicorns and what not. She thought they were real."  
Hank stared at him. "You don't?"  
"I'm an English teacher, McCoy. I know the difference b'tween fiction and reality."  
"Then why are you afraid of leprechauns?"  
"Shut up." he absentmindedly wiped the coffee mixed with saliva off the table. "So... do you think you'll go?"  
Hank shook his head. "I have to teach. But Moira said that if it was inconvenient for me to go there, she said she could just as easily pack up and come here."  
Sean spat out more of his coffee. "Moira commin' here?! Dear graces! I haven't seen that woman in years!"  
"Oh?" Hank put his glasses back on and continued to type away at his computer, not noticing the coffee dripping down the back. "Were the two of you close?"  
Sean winced slightly. "Y'could say that... She was m'lab partner in biology." he got out a rag and started cleaning off the table. "Enough about that. I was wonderin' if y'knew anythin' about Maximoff-"  
"Ah yes. Pietro is an asset to the track team. Did you know that he's training for the Olympics? Quite the young lad, that one. He's a bit arrogant, and skips practice every now and then, but he's a good kid-"  
"I was referrin' to his sister."  
Hank 'oh'ed. "Yes... Wanda. What about her?"  
"Well, I figured you'd be the fella t'ask. She's been actin' strange... y'know, bringin' weird things to class. She was wearin' a strange amulet that smelled like feet t'day."  
"She lives with Amanda Sefton, does she not?" Hank inquired. "The two of them live down the road in that house... the one with the strange herb garden. I believe their guardian is Ororo Monroe."  
"The owner of the Occult store."  
Hank snapped his fingers. "That's the one! Yes, I had noticed something odd about her. I believe that she is a wi-"  
"Don' say 'witch' Hank, or I'll pummel ya. You're as nutty as Moira, with all this mythical, magical talk. None of it exists, so I'd appreciate it if y'came back to reality."  
"Leprechaun."  
"AURGGH!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"It's not fair, Amanda. How come I had to wear this smelly thing, and you didn't?!" Wanda tugged off the amulet that hung around her neck. "Ugh... I need a shower." she sniffed her shirt. "And I need to burn these clothes."  
Amanda shrugged and continued to read her magazine. "I got caught up on the lesson we missed AND did all of my chores. You slept in."  
Wanda glared at her. "You slept in." she said mockingly, "Where DO you find the time?!" she called, making her way upstairs. It wasn't like she was out partying all weekend. Ororo was such a tight ass sometimes. Agatha didn't get on her case about it. Well... then again, Agatha never had to get on Wanda's case about anything. She scared the crap out of Wanda! She'd do her very bidding, out of fear of having her soul devoured or something humourous like that. Regardless of the scariness, Wanda loved Agatha to pieces.  
Amanda was such a goody two shoes. No, that wasn't entirely true. She worked really hard at this magik stuff. She was a sweetheart to boot. The two of them constantly pulled shit on Ororo all the time, it was just Wanda who took the blame.  
She took a long, hot shower, scrubbing furiously to get the smell off. It was like people repellant. Everyone had kept their distance at school. That was normal, but she had noticed that she had an extra foot of space around her.  
After her shower, Wanda changed into her pajamas and stretched out on the couch in the living room. It was dark out by the time the news came on, and Rogue was sitting in the corner, reading a newspaper. Wanda flicked the t.v on and was met with a scene of a massacre.  
Rogue looked up from her paper. It was footage of the night club. There was yellow police tape all over the place and blood stains all over the walls and floor.  
"This is yet, another strange occurrence. The police say that there were 267 bodies total, including those that vanished when they carried them outside in the sunlight. Could we be dealing with some sort of supernatural force here? Stay tuned for the full report at 11."  
Wanda turned to Rogue. "Looks like you're going to have to stay here longer than expected."  
She folded her newspaper and got up from the armchair she was occupying. "It certainly does. Well, this might just be a blessin' in disguise."  
"How so?"  
"'Ro asked me t'keep an eye on you."  
Wanda groaned.  
  
____________________________________  
  
This fanfic will self destruct in 5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Belles and Balls

Hey all! I'm back with chapter 3! Special thanks go out to SSJ-Tokya, whose awesome website now has a piece of my fan art! YAY! Go there As soon as I can, I'll send in more.  
  
Unfortunately, we've discovered a nasty virus on our family computer, and since I'm the one who uses it the most, I'm getting blamed. This means that my writing will be on hiatus for a few weeks. And no, crazyspaceystracy, I'm not ignoring you. I can't log onto the internet at home, AND my parents are taking away MSN when baby comes home from the computer hospital *cries* You can still e-mail me! Please do! I'll miss you!!!  
  
Luckily, I have the first 7 chapters AAAAALLLLLLLLLL finished, and I've got most of chapter 8 done. So, I'll be sneeking chapters up while I'm at school. :D Lets hope that evil Media Arts teacher doesn't catch on to me!  
  
More wonderousness to come. Guess who's here!  
  
DISCLAIMER: She don't own it. She also don't know Disclaimer can talk with good grammer. She evil...  
  
_______________________________  
  
She didn't notice the hand that brushed her locks of red hair out of her face. She stared down at her hands and let a few tears fall.  
"Jean?" he spoke softly. "Jean, has there been any news?"  
She shook her head. "No-" she choked. "There's been no sign of her, Scott."  
He wrapped his arms around his grieving girlfriend and buried his face in her hair. "It's alright, Jean. They'll find something. She couldn't've gotten too far."  
She sniffed. "I'm worried about her Scott! What if she's dead? Madeline and I have never fought this badly before."  
"She's your sister, Jean. The two of you are supposed to fight" somehow, he didn't think those words were very comforting, judging by the look Jean was giving him. Scott took in a deep breath. "She'll come back. She's just blowing off steam."  
"It's worse than that! Imagine how'd you feel if Alex suddenly disappeared!" she screamed angrily. "Y'know what?! She probably ran off to that - that... CREEP!!!"  
Scott smoothed down her hair and 'shush'ed. "What creep?"  
She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "The guy from that modeling agency. Mr. Essex. Remember that audition I went to?"  
He nodded.  
"Well, I got a really bad feeling about him, so I left. Madeline was really mad at me. She accused me of sabotaging her career." new tears started coming. "Oh God, Scott! I pushed my little sister away!"  
"Stop it, Jean." he shook her shoulders, trying to calm her hysterics. "Madeline is 17, she knows how to take care of herself. Hey, this isn't your fault-"  
"Yes it is!"  
"No, it isn't! Madeline is an angry little girl who's used to getting her own way! You have been more than a saint to her, and she's too spoiled to realize it!"  
Jean went from choking back tears to wracking sobs in seconds. "It hurts so much! How - how could sh-she d-do this? Mom and dad are devastated! How can she run off on her f-f-family?!"  
Scott held her tighter. "I don't know, honey. I just don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dis will only hurt a li'l bit. Y'don' need to worry none." he brushed her hair away from her neck and lowered his mouth to her soft flesh. He felt her shiver. He smiled. He always liked girls. Especially young ones that didn't know the evils of the world. He expected that this one would be quite sweet to taste.  
"Are you sure?" she stammered nervously.  
"Of course, p'tite. Y'can trust Remy-"  
"Remy!"  
He lifted his face from the girl's throat. That damn voice interrupted him, AGAIN! "What do y'want, Nathaniel?! Can' y'see Remy a bit busy at de moment?"  
A tall foreboding creature approached the two on the love seat and slapped Remy across the face. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"  
Remy bared his fangs at his assailant and growled when his meal screamed and ran away. "Father my ass, Essex! Now look what y'did! Y'made de morsel run! Remy need to feed, boss, so make dis quick!"  
"I think you'll be the one running after I give you this next bit of news, LeBeau." Essex smirked.  
Remy leaned back, letting his vest fall open to reveal his naked chest. He placed his hands over his face and massaged at the oncoming headache. "Out wit' it! Remy don' have all night."  
Essex reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He tossed it carelessly onto Remy's chest. "It's Blade. He's sent word to your friend, Bishop, on your whereabouts."  
Remy jumped up and slammed his fists on the coffee table infront of him. "NON! MERDE! I knew there be somet'in' gonna happen! When that shit for brain Hunter gonna learn?!" he got up and pulled on a shirt. "Y'gotta get me outta here, Nathaniel!"  
He just glowered at the Cajun vampire. "Oh no, Remy. I believe this is your mess. I don't have the time to be wasting energy on you. I have more important things to worry about."  
Remy turned on him, his red on black eyes flashed dangerously. "What de fuck?! You kiddin', right?!"  
Nathaniel just shook his head.  
Remy started gathering up random pieces of scattered clothing. "Well, fuck you, boss!" he spat the last word venomously, tossing a pair of underwear at him, which he caught before it hit him in the face. "Remy had enough of your shit, anyway! You one sick bastard, y'know that?!"  
Essex gave him a look of mock hurt. "Straight through the heart, Remy."  
Remy flipped him off before storming out the door.  
"He's got a temper, hasn't he Nathaniel?" a sweet little voice came from the top of the staircase. He winced slightly before putting on a debonaire smile and turning to his new companion.  
"Ah, my lovely Madeline. You look simply divine."  
She smiled, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. "Why thank you, darling. Not bad for someone who just died." she glided down the stairs and into his arms. "What was that ruckus about?"  
He pulled her away slightly and stared into her big blue eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about, my pet. Just getting rid of an ungrateful swine."  
Madeline frowned. "He doesn't appreciate you. I don't see why you let him stay for as long as you did."  
"He was graceful once. But living in this luxury has made him spoiled and lazy. It was high time he go out on his own." Nathaniel ran a thumb over the two red-purple bumps on Madeline's neck. She sighed contentedly. "I have given you something wonderful, haven't I, my pet?"  
"Oh yes, darling. I am forever in your debt."  
  
~*~  
  
Irene closed her blind eyes as a new vision hit her at full force.  
  
A little girl placed daisies on her brother's grave. She tilted her head back and looked at the clouds pass through the sky. Her mother would be worried about her if she didn't go back soon, but she really didn't care at the moment. "Piotr..." she whispered softly.  
It was the first anniversary of her brother's death. They had him buried on the hill near their farm, under the tree that he would sit at on warm sunny days and draw. She visited him often.  
She smiled sadly at the stone tablet, marking his place. It didn't seem like an appropriate monument to her. In her eyes, her big brother deserved an entire crypt, decorated with statues and relief carvings of his favourite mythical heroes.  
She loved the stories he told her about gods and goddesses, monsters and heroes. He had read a book to her called The Odyssey. It was about a man who had fought in a great war for ten long years, but forgot to thank the Sea God for his aid. This angered the Sea God, and he punished the man by making it so he couldn't return home for almost twenty years. Piotr had even drawn her a picture of a Greek war ship being blown across the sea by a great cloud.  
The day he was killed was tragic. Her father was out in the field on one of their tractors. He had told her, "Ilyana, stay away from the barn while Mikeal, Piotr and I are out working. We can't look after you if anything happens."  
Ilyana, being a carefree spirit, ignored her father's words and went out to play with her kitten, Natalia. She pulled a string across the ground and giggled at Natalia as she tried to pounce on the moving target. Something had caught the kitten's eye, and she scampered off - toward the barn. Not paying attention, Ilyana chased her cat into the barn, calling after her. Natalia led Ilyana out into the pasture where a herd of cattle and horses were grazing. Piotr and Mikeal were stacking hay not far in the distance and stopped to wave to Ilyana. She jumped and waved back, then resumed to chase her cat.  
The kitten ran between the legs of one of the cows, and on her way by, took a swipe at the beast's tail, accidentally catching her claws in the cow's hind leg. The cow roared and kicked its leg back, sending Natalia sailing through the air. Its eyes went wild and it charged forward.  
Ilyana stared at the oncoming animal in fear. She was petrified. She couldn't move! She heard two male voices shout her name. The beast continued on its path. A pair of large hands picked her up and tossed her out of harm's way. Ilyana landed with a thud in the grass.  
She heard another shout and looked up to see her oldest brother, Mikeal, and her father running toward something laying motionless on the ground. Ilyana scrambled to get up and staggered over to him.  
"PIOTR!" she screamed, seeing her big brother covered in dirt and blood. She went to grab him but her father lifted her up and hid her face from the scene. She kicked and screamed at him. She even tried to bite her own father! She had to get loose and go to Piotr! He was hurt! "Let me go! I have to go to him! I have to go to Piotr!"  
"Ilyana!" her father spoke harshly, keeping his strong hold on her. "Stop it!"  
She kept kicking and crying until she felt her energy drain from her small body. "Papa... I have to... Piotr." she choked.  
He stood up, still holding his little girl, and carried her back to the house. Mikeal lifted Piotr's body in his arms and followed closely behind.  
The memory still remained fresh. She was almost thirteen years old. Piotr had promised to take her on an adventure when she turned thirteen. It seemed like he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to her.  
She stood up, picking a few pieces of grass off her skirt. "I see you again, brother."  
They were having a special dinner in honour of him. She needed to get changed.  
  
Irene came to from her vision. She needed to speak with Agatha right away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wanda, could you pass me that hair brush?" Amanda held her hand out to her housemate.  
Wanda came up from tying her shoelaces and did as Amanda asked. "It's just gym class, Mandy. Your hair doesn't need to be perfect." she scoffed.  
Amanda grinned, reached her hand over and ruffled Wanda's short black hair. She glared back at her and attempted to smooth it back down. "I'm not going for beauty pageant, Wanda. It'll just drive me crazy if it's in knots when I'm kicking your sorry ass."  
Wanda laughed. "Oh you think so huh?" she snatched the brush away from Amanda after she tied her long brown hair up in a pony-tail. "You forget that my dad played soccer for Transia-"  
"Where IS Transia, anyway?"  
Wanda shrugged. "I dunno, but that's not the point. My dad was a pro and my twin brother is the star of the track team. Being an athlete runs in the family. There's no way you can beat me, Sefton!"  
"Big words for someone who sleeps in until noon when she can, and hardly gets off the couch on weekends. How do you manage to stay so thin?!"  
Wanda shook her fist at Amanda and held the door of the change-room open for her. "Fast metabolism. And don't you get on my case about my sleeping habits!"  
  
~*~  
  
The whistle blew, and the girls' gym teacher called her class into the middle of the floor. "All right, ladies! I just got called down to the office for a meeting, so I'm leaving you for the rest of the period-"  
There was a roaring cheer from all over the class.  
"-and putting you with they guy's class."  
The next cheer was slightly less enthusiastic.  
"Behave yourselves, and do what Prof. McCoy tells ya, ya got that?"  
"Yes." they groaned. The teacher left and the girls were unattended. A couple of them just shrugged and went outside for a smoke. The rest just stood around, waiting for any instructions. Wanda got bored and started kicking her foot against the floor, leaving scuff marks from her sneakers.  
The door that led outside opened and a head popped in. The head smiled to the girls. "Oh, care to join us, ladies?" Mr. McCoy asked.  
The class streamed out the door and onto the soccer field. They were split into three teams, and told that they would rotate teams all throughout the period, but keep playing the same game. It was boys against girls. That meant the Pietro was supposed to be there, but he was missing. Likely skipping.  
Carol Danvers immediately went to center field for the kick off. She was the sportiest out of the whole girls' class, so they let her. She was facing off against Simon Williams.  
The guys got the ball first and kicked it down to the girls' end of the pitch. Wanda immediately went into a defensive mode, standing in front of the net where Amanda was goalie. The ball was kicked between the guys, hardly even getting anywhere near any of the girls. Simon received the ball and looked up to see that he had a clear shot into the net. He took it and the boys' team scored the first point. McCoy blew his whistle. Amanda picked up the ball and performed a semi powerful drop-kick that sent the ball to center field.  
"Need to work on your defense!" Simon guffawed. Wanda's eyes narrowed, violent thoughts went through her mind.  
One of the girls finally intercepted the ball and kicked it out of bounds near their net. Amanda went to kick it in, but Wanda stopped her. "Let me get this one."  
Amanda nodded, looking at Wanda in curiosity.  
Wanda picked up the ball, not realizing that she just stuck her butt up in front of the entire boys' gym class until AFTER she heard them whistling and jeering. She scowled angrily, and toothy grin appearing on her face. She turned around and set the ball down on the ground. McCoy blew his whistle and told off the boys for being rude.  
"C'mon, Wanda! Quit flirtin' with us! Kick the ball!" Simon shouted.  
Wanda took three steps back, staring straight at the asshole in her targeting range. She smirked and rushed forward, hoofing the ball as hard as she could. It went sailing through the air at an amazing speed.  
Simon didn't have enough time to react before the ball went crashing into his manlihood. He fell to the ground, yelping in agony, cupping himself.  
McCoy blew the whistle and rushed over to the crowd that gathered around the fallen soccer player. He pushed his way into the center and knelt down next to Simon.  
"Oh my stars and garters." he gasped, seeing the expression on his face. McCoy got up and exited the crowd. He blew his whistle again, making the rabble disperse. He called Wanda over.  
"Miss. Maximoff, will you please sit out the rest of the period." he commanded more than asked.  
She shrugged and went to sit on the grass. "Jackass deserved it." she mummbled.  
What seemed like a hint of a smile of amusement flashed in McCoy's eyes, but he shook his head.  
After the first team was told to rotate, Amanda came over and sat next to Wanda. "You enjoyed that WAY too much."  
  
__________________________________  
  
BAH HA HA HA HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHA!!!! I LOVE torturing Simon! I hate him, even in the Comicverse!  
  
Please review!  
  
Luvies always!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you! 


	4. TAG! You're it!

Hey HO! It's Thursday! Again... So I figured I'd update! Again...  
  
Heeeeere's chapter 4! WHEEE!!!  
  
I'd also like to thank all the wonderful people who reviews and/or e-mailed me and told me how much they liked this fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you that Amieva has a vampire named Sheldon living in her basement? Neither would I...  
  
Valerie clipped out another picture from the magazine laying open on her desk and pinned it onto her wall. The entire side of the room was covered with photos and clippings pertaining to strange occurrences and the latest homicide investigation at that night club. There were articles from newspapers, magazines, tabloids - name it and she probably had it. She was obsessive like that.  
There was just something really odd about this case though... Nothing made sense. The vanishing bodies, the hairy palmed people. The only way to possibly explain it was to admit that things such as vampires and werewolves existed. But that was ridiculous! Wasn't it?  
She had been conducting an investigation of her own for the past few weeks, with a little help from Dr. Cecelia Reyes. Cecelia took it upon herself to remind Valerie that she was crazy at every opportune moment. Yeah, she was a HUGE help...  
A knock came on her apartment door. Valerie got up from her desk and stretched, trying to salvage her muscles from sitting for hours on end. She peeked through the peephole and saw that Cecelia was standing outside, looking extremely impatient. She unlocked the doorknob and pulled the chain off before opening the door.  
"Celia!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she let go of the short black woman and took a step back.  
Cecelia was NOT amused. "Two single women. Both in their late twenties. And what are they doing on a Friday night at 10:30?"  
Valerie smiled and stepped aside. "C'mon in. Didya bring food?"  
Cecelia held up a bag that smelled strongly of Chinese food. "Chicken balls, fried rice and chop-suy."  
"Mmm. Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"  
"Just about every time you drag me along on any of your crazy suspicions." she set the bag of hot food down on the coffee table along with a large purse that was slung over her shoulder. "Remember in high school, when you thought they had surveillance cameras in the change rooms?"  
"I still have that scar on my left leg. How could I forget?" she opened the bag of dinner and set the containers out on the table, along with the cheaply made wooden chop-sticks. Cecelia unzipped her purse and pulled out a laptop computer along with various wires. She plugged them into the back of her computer, then clipped the other ends into electrical sockets and phone-jacks. Valerie started picking out the vegetables from her chop-suy and leaving them out on a paper plate. Cecelia looked up in time to see Valerie pushing the extra veggies into her container.  
"I am still amazed that you haven't died of scurvy."  
Valerie grinned. "Shall we commence the search for truth, Dr. Reyes?" she asked, getting off the subject of her eating habits.  
Cecelia rolled her eyes, opening her computer and turning it on. "This is the last time I do this, Val." she stated.  
"Tha's wha' you said las' time." she replied with a mouthful of rice. She swallowed and set her chopsticks down. She picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth off. "You were just as freaked out as I was that night in the morgue." she grabbed a book off the floor and flipped to one of the several marked pages. "... 'Lycanthropes, more commonly referred to as werewolves, have very distinctive features when they are in their human form. Their pupils are slightly narrower, and their eye-teeth may be longer or pointier than those of humans. But the most obvious sign of a werewolf is hair growing on the palms of their hands and the soles of their feet'..."  
"I know, I know! We've gone through that book, cover to cover, at least seven times in the past week! And don't you dare start reciting the section on vampires!" Cecelia exclaimed, seeing that Valerie was about to flip to another marked page in the book. She looked at the screen of her computer. She had a window open of a search engine listing all available information on strange occurences in their area. It was all the same. "Arg! This is nuts, Val! It's the same thing, over and over again. We aren't going to find anything new!"  
"Oh ye of little faith-" Valerie suddenly threw down her book and got up off the floor. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her leather coat and a pair of running shoes.  
"Uh, Val? What are you doing?" Cecelia closed her computer and followed the blond.  
SHe turned around with a conspirital smile on her face. "I know JUST the place to get information on everything in this city. From upcoming attactions to alligators in the sewers. I'm pretty sure we'll find something!"  
Cecelia put on a look of mock astonishment. "Really? Wow! That's great! Tell me, where is this wonderful fountain of knowledge?"  
Valerie pulled something out of her pocket and pinned it to the lapel of her coat. It was her id card.  
  
"Two single women. Both in their late twenties. What are they doing on a Friday night at 11:45?"  
Valerie looked at Cecelia after swiping her keycard through the device on the door. "Stop whining."  
The door opened for the two women and Cecelia turned to Valerie. "Listen. You're my best friend, and I love you dearly, but I have to go to work, Val."  
"Celia!" she moaned. "I thought you took the night off!"  
"I can't afford to take any more sick days! I'm sorry, but I gotta go."  
"Fine..."  
They parted ways, Cecelia to the morgue, and Valerie went into the station. There was nobody in sight. The nighttime security must've been doing their rounds of the building. That made things a little easier. Valerie could easily sneak into the chief inspector's office and go through his files.  
She crept down the hall to her boss's office and jimmied the door knob. It was locked. She cursed, trying to think of how she could get inside. Then it hit her - she worked there! It wasn't like she was some rogue off the street. She could easily ask a member of the janitorial staff for the key, and tell them that she had left something in there. Slapping her forehead, she stalked off to find a janitor. She finally caught up with one and told him her woeful tale about how she had left her wallet in the chief inspector's office, and desperately needed the key. The elderly man gladly gave her his set of keys, and continued to mop the lobby, saying that she reminded him of a girl he met while he was overseas way back when.  
Valerie thanked him and went on her way. She got into her boss's office no problem. She tip-toed over to the filing cabinet where all the records were kept. She pulled open the first drawer, A-G. Nothing of any use.  
She pulled open the second drawer, H-N. Still nothing of interest. She was about to close the drawer again when one file caught her eye; it was marked 'Hunters' Guild'. That struck Valerie Cooper, police investigator, as odd. She wasn't aware of any guilds in New York. She slid the file out and took it over to the desk.  
At the top of the pile, there was a photograph of a very proud looking man with white hair and a black suit. According to the form paperclipped to the picture, his name was Bastion. Bastion?! That was it?! No last name? No first name? Just Bastion?!  
"Who does this guy think he is? A comic book character?!"  
She turned his information over and found another photograph. This time it was of a large black man with dreadlocks, in a tight blue t-shirt and blue-jeans. She glanced at his information. "Bishop?! Great, another nut-bar..."  
She found one profile that stood out. 'Domino' was her name. "So this isn't just a boy's club." she laughed. "Beatrice, eh?" this one didn't have a last name either. The fourth member was a man by the name of Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson. Apparently he wasn't as well known as the others. The only picture they had of him was with him in a wrestling mask... or something...  
She was about to read over the last profile and their guild information, but she heard voices outside. Valerie panicked and shoved the unread papers into her pocket and slammed the file shut.  
The door opened. It was the chief inspector and the kindly janitor who had lent his keys to Valerie.  
"Cooper!"  
Busted.  
  
"This type of behaviour is inexcusable!"  
"I know tha-"  
"You're one of my best agents, Cooper! You're the last person I'd expect to act like a rookie!"  
"I know sir. If you'd just let me-"  
"Just what the HELL were you doing here anyway?!"  
Valerie stared at the floor. She could feel the anger building inside her at being patronized. "I was researching the Night Club Massacre." she replied indignantly.  
"You haven't been watching the news lately, have you, Cooper?"  
"I don't have a television."  
The chief inspector rubbed his temple, looking extremely annoyed. "Then you'd know that we've closed the investigation."  
"WHAT?!"  
"There just wasn't enough evidence-"  
Valerie shot up from her seat. "Not enough evidence?! What the HELL?! What about those arrows?! The silver bullets?! There was something really weird about this, and you know it! Who-" she stopped her tirade when she saw the angry look she was getting from her superior. "Sir..."  
"Cooper. You're an excellent agent, and I admire your dedication to this case, but it's over. I can't have you sneaking around, sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong!"  
She glared past him, clenching her fists at her sides. "I'm sorry-"  
"This is going to be hard to say, Cooper. But I'm suspending you-"  
"WHAT?!"  
He shot her down with a furious look. "As of this moment, you are not to come back to this station for three months! Is that understood?!"  
"Yes sir..." she whispered.  
"What was that?"  
Her blue eyes snapped up to his face. "YES sir!"  
And with that, Valerie Cooper, police investigator on suspension, stormed out of the station, slamming the door behind her. She went back to her small apartment to wallow in self pity, alone.  
  
"Going out again, Bishop?" a low feminine voice asked from the other side of the room. Domino stepped out of the shadows to look at her fellow Hunter.  
Bishop loaded another quiver with wooden bolts. "I'm gonna get him this time, you just wait and see." he slung his crossbow over his back and picked up his guns.  
"That's what you said last time." a man's voice laughed from the couch. "And you're still chasing him? That's pretty fucking pathetic, Bishpoop."  
Bishop walked past him and whacked him across the back of the head with the butt of his gun. "Shut your mouth, Wade. I don't see you out hunting!" he stormed off.  
Wade, more commonly called Deadpool turned and looked to Domino, who was shaking her head and laughing to herself. "What's got his panties in a twist?"  
"You really have no clue, do you."  
"Sorry, I missed his guest appearance on Oprah-"  
Domino smirked. "I was talking about in general."  
"She's got you there, Vilson." Maverick walked into the room and started looking around the furniture for something.  
"Great, I got AHnold und Spotty on my case... Whatcha lookin' for?" Deadpool started flipping around an object in his hand by the loop sticking out of the top.  
"I am looking for the new grenade that Forge-" Maverick's eyes widened when he noticed the object in Deadpool's possession. "AH!" he grabbed the explosive device before the key let go. "What the hell?! You idiot! Don't you know what this is?! You could've killed us all!" he ranted in his mother tongue, German.  
"And here I thought you liked taking risks..." Deadpool replied, causing Maverick to storm off in a rage.  
Domino raised an eye-brow. "You speak German?"  
"Ja."  
"And here I thought you were a COMPLETE idiot." she turned and exited the room, swaying her hips as she went.  
He rolled his eyes, even though he was wearing a full head mask, so the action was rather meaningless. "Oh yeah, she wants me."  
  
Bishop zoomed down the deserted streets on his motorcycle, thinking about what he was going to do when he finally got to face his prey. The direct 'stake-n-run' seemed the most efficient, but that wasn't good enough for the embittered Hunter. He wanted LeBeau to suffer. He wanted him to suffer as much as HE himself had suffered.  
The smooth talkin' rat deserved the punishment that Bishop was rearing to deal. First he would garlic-bomb him, then sprinkle him with Holy water. And after the vampire's flesh started to fester and boil, he would get out his crucifix and tie it around his neck, making sure that it was touching his bare skin. But it wouldn't end there. Bishop would subject him to listening to his life story while he cut off his fingers, one by one, with a dull blade. Then, when LeBeau cried out for mercy, Bishop would kill him. He'd stake him through his damned heart, then slice off his head with his sword.  
After he fulfilled his life's purpose, Bishop wasn't totally sure about what he would do. He'd probably retire from hunting, meet a nice girl, get married and have a bunch of tiny Bishops. But that was just wistful thinking. He had to FIND LeBeau first, then kill him.  
This wasn't just revenge, it was a lesson. LeBeau made a dangerous mistake when he had decided to feed on the one person that Bishop held dearest - his baby sister.  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. New Arrivals

MY COMPUTERS BACK! Much rejoicing  
  
Disclaimer: Amieva eats cheese and wears highheels and suspenders. Ignore everything she says...  
  
Amieva: DIE!!!!!  
  
"Wanda! Could you come to the kitchen please?" Ororo called from the bottom of the staircase.  
Wanda was up in her room, listening to her angry alternative music and enjoying that favourite miserable feeling that scientists liked to call PMS. She groaned and pushed the stop button on her stereo, closed her Book of Shadows, and went to go see what the overbearing sorceress wanted to tell her off about THIS time.  
Bounding loudly down the stairs, almost as if she was trying to announce her arrival, Wanda made her entrance. Ororo was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Agatha wasn't there, so that meant that whatever she had done was only a minor infraction.  
"Where's Agatha and Amanda?" she asked innocently, taking a seat across from Ororo.  
"Agatha is visiting her friend, Irene. Amanda is at her gymnastics lesson. But I didn't call you down here to discuss them. I wanted to talk about something that concerns you." Ororo said sternly after taking a sip of her tea. "I received a telephone call from your principal today-"  
Wanda scoffed, "how is that different from any other week? Principal Kelly hates me!"  
"He says that you had an issue with another student in phys-ed class the other day."  
Wanda's brow furrowed. She was trying to remember what her guardian could be talking about.  
"Simon Williams? Am I correct?"  
She snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's it! I had an issue with THAT asshole." she exclaimed. She noticed the glare on Ororo's face, and immediately calmed down again. "Oh great, it's the 'don't beat up the guys in your classes' lecture..." she groaned.  
"Why can't you control your anger, Wanda?"  
"I can control it just fine! It was HIS fault! He had it coming!"  
"Your teachers are recommending Anger Management classes. I told them- "  
"ANGER MANAGEMENT?!" Wanda stood up from the table, her eyes flashing dangerously. The combination of rage and hormones was a volatile mix, especially when blended with a pinch of teenage-angst.  
"I TOLD them that it wasn't necessary, and that I would talk to you about it."  
Wanda calmed down again and plopped back into her chair. "So lets talk..."  
Ororo smiled. Wanda was actually LISTENING to her for a change! "I'm glad you are not fighting me on this, Wanda." she offered her a plate of biscuits. "Now, there's a meditation that I think might help you with your emotions and violent outbursts."  
"Outbursts?" Wanda snorted, taking a cracker off the plate.  
Ororo decided to let that slide, for now. Wanda was being semi cooperative. "It's in chapter 7 of your Solitary Study book, under Meditations and Mantras." she brought a paper bag off the floor and set it in front of her. "These are some scented candles I got from the store. They are soothing to the mind. I hope they help."  
Wanda took the bag and got up from the table. "Thanks, 'Ro." she left the room quietly.  
Ororo sighed. That had actually been pleasant for the most part.  
  
"And you're sure, Irene?" Agatha asked the other old woman sitting across from her. She nodded in response, staring off into nothing.  
"Another little girl. She's in Russia. I got the feeling that she had great power within her." the blind woman answered. "But she has been very troubled lately. You need to be careful when you approach her."  
Agatha took Irene's hands. "I already have two students. They're all Ororo and I can handle. They're both good girls, but I sometimes worry about Wanda."  
Irene frowned. "If you do not reach this girl, then someone else will, and it could mean our demise."  
"You have foreseen all of this, Irene?"  
"Yes. And I think it best you go back home, my friend. You'll have a new guest by tomorrow evening that you will have to accommodate."  
  
Agatha came home from her tea with Irene, and recounted the story to Ororo.  
The four witches were gathered in the living room, watching the late news when Rogue emerged from the basement stairs with a towel wrapped around her head.  
"Good evenin' ladies." she greeted cheerfully. She untied the towel and tossed it into the laundry hamper in the hall, then went to find her coat.  
Wanda looked over the back of the couch, wondering what the southern vampire was doing. "Where you going, Rogue?"  
She popped back into the living room with a hairbrush, and was running it through her long auburn hair with white streaks. "Ah'm goin' back t'the club. Since they took down all that crime-scene tape, Ah figure Ah can git in there an' git a few of my things, if those police ain't taken anythin' already."  
"Can we come with-" Amanda was about to say 'you' but stopped her self when she saw the stern look she was getting from Agatha. She gulped. "I'm going upstairs to finish my homework now."  
"Not this time, sugah." Rogue laughed. She searched around in her coat pockets until she finally found her key ring. "There you are... Ah'll be back a bit later. Ah'm runnin' low on my reserves, so Ah think Ah'll make a stop at the butcher's."  
Agatha nodded. Ororo smiled and said "good luck". But just as Rogue was almost out the door, she heard Wanda distinctly shout "Don't talk to strangers!!!"  
  
She approached her former dwelling place. She nervously reached out and turned the latch on the heavy front door. She pulled the door open with ease and proceeded to glide down the stairs.  
What Rogue saw brought tears to her eyes. The whole place had been trashed. The raid, along with the police investigation, had left her beloved club in shambles. Rogue hopped off the second last step and landed gracefully on the floor. Her head was spinning. There was dried blood, garbage, broken glass, she even thought she saw a dismembered finger on the floor. She pushed her way through the mess and over to the door that led to the subbasement - her home.  
Unlocking the door, she pushed it open with her shoulder and flicked on the light switch. Another staircase later, she was standing in her room with her things. The police had also managed to ransack this place as well. She noted that a lot of her belongings were missing. She went over to the closet in the corner and opened it. Boxes were open, clothes were left in piles on the floor, and the walls had been smashed by jack hammers. She couldn't live here anymore. She felt her heart clench in anger and despair. She wanted to scream. She wanted to find those Hunters and do away with them for good!  
No. Those Hunters were only doing their job. They killed bad vamps and werewolves. Well, they just killed the cursed indiscriminately. They didn't care if you were an outstanding citizen. If you were afflicted with some sort of supernatural power, you were fair prey.  
Rogue sat down on her bed, which had been torn to shreds. There were springs sticking out. She sighed heavily, slumped her shoulders, and proceeded to cry.  
  
He'd been on the run for three days straight, not taking any time to stop and feed. This was horrible. He hadn't fed for almost a month. He could feel his energy drain faster and faster with each passing night. But he couldn't stop to rest, however. If he did, then he'd be a sitting duck for the Hunter.  
Remy staggered through the ally between two dingy looking buildings, staying close to the wall incase he were to finally teeter and fall over. This was undignified. If he hadn't been on the verge of passing out, the suave Cajun vampire would grumble about the injustice of this whole situation.  
"Somewhere, ou' dere, dere be une fille willin' t'let me have a taste. Remy jus' need t'fin' her first..." he grunted, pushing himself to go further. "Remy fin' one of dose gothic teens lookin' t'escape deir pa'ents..."  
He finally collapsed infront of a warehouse with a big neon sign hanging precariously off its hinges. 'Virgins Drink Free' it said in bright red letters. Remy smiled weakly. "Dis mus' be heaven-" he forced himself to stand up and open the doors. A wave of recognition hit him as he stumbled through the door. "Anybody here?" he called into the abandoned club. He took an uneasy step forward and tumbled down the stairs.  
Before he could say 'sacre bleu!', he was out.  
  
Rogue gasped. She felt the presence of another like her. Her eyes darted around her room. She was alone. That meant that the other vampire was upstairs. She stood and ran up the stairs, stopping at the door.  
She took in a deep breath to prepare herself for a possible battle. She really didn't feel like fighting that particular night, having yet to get over the sock of finding her home destroyed.  
Rogue cautiously creaked the door open and glanced around the dance floor. She didn't see anybody there... but the feeling in her gut was getting stronger.  
She jumped at the sound of a deep groan coming from somewhere near the entrance. Rogue tip-toed over the scattered debris to the staircase that led to the front door. "Ah'm not afraid of killin' ya..." she warned. All she got in was response was inaudible grumbling.  
She saw a brown lump on the floor. She slowly knelt down and prodded him with her finger. She didn't get a very energetic response. Rogue pushed the body so that he was laying on his back. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing short, shallow breaths.  
"Oh mah god!" Rogue gasped.  
He stirred slightly, cracking one eye open. His red eyes rolled and stared straight at her. He smirked weakly, showing a bit of his pointy teeth. "Une ange?" he murmured before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
Rogue bit her lip. Of all things to happen, a starving vampire showing up at her doorstep and passing out. Luckily, Rogue had made a stop at the butchers and managed to get an extra order of pig and lamb blood from them. She could afford to share. The problem was, getting the big guy back to Agatha's. She was sure that Ororo would object to having a man in the house, much less another vampire. Well, she was just going to have to hope that this man was willing to follow rules.  
Using her enhanced strength, Rogue pulled him up and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. She proceeded to drag herself, and the limp body, up the stairs and out the front entrance.  
  
The male vampire lay on Rogue's bed in the basement of the Witches' boarding house. Rogue had been trying to revive him. She had tried everything from shaking him to slapping his face to putting his hands in cold water. She had almost given up completely until she thought of trying CPR.  
She placed her ear over his heart, just to make sure he was still alive... or rather, undead. It was still beating semi-strongly. If she didn't get blood into him soon, he'd shrivel up and go into hibernation - and there was no guarantee that she'd be able to wake him from that. Rogue frowned, trying to think of how she could get the blood down his throat. She couldn't pour it into his mouth and hope he'd swallow, he could choke. Her best bet was to force it down.  
She punctured the sack of fluid with her teeth and drained it into a large drinking glass. She took in a mouthful and bent over his face. His light breathing tickled her skin as she leaned in further. Rogue pried his mouth open and placed her lips to his. She let the blood drain out of her mouth with enough force to encourage his body to accept it and swallow. She heard the tell-tale gulps and smiled. It had worked, but she felt like a mother bird, regurgitating into her babies' mouths. She was going to pull away and get another mouthful of blood, but she felt something snake around her waist and hold her in her position.  
Rogue's eyes widened. He was awake! She pushed herself off him and out of his strong hold. She glared at him angrily for touching her like that, but noticed that his eyes were still closed, and his arms flopped down limply again.  
He must've just been responding subconsciously. Rogue let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and went up to talk to Agatha.  
  
Remy watched the light grow weaker and weaker. He panicked. If that light went out, that meant that he would die for sure! The background of his dream suddenly flooded with warmth as he started to see red coat the blackness. The light began to grow brighter, and he was bathed in it. He could feel his body start to move. His arms lifted and wrapped themselves around something smooth and comforting, like another person.  
But that was short lived, because whatever he had been holding suddenly disappeared, and his arms went back to their original place, at his sides.  
He was still weak. He needed more blood before he could get up, but he was fully conscious.  
  
Agatha and Ororo sat at the kitchen table while Rogue explained the situation to them.  
"- So y'see, he was starvin', so Ah brought him home an'... He's in the basement, sleepin'." she said nevously.  
Ororo scowled in concentration. It was too early to be worrying about vampires in the basement. "So there is a man in the house?" she groaned.  
Rogue's fears were true. Ororo would make her kick him out, and her too if she was angry enough. "It's not what you think, 'Ro! He's absolutely harmless right now, and it's almost mornin' so he'll be restin' anyway! Ah'll take care of him myself. Ah won' let him outta my sight!"  
Agatha put up her hand to silence Rogue. It made her feel like she was a teenager begging her parents to let her keep a stray cat. "That's quite alright, Rogue. We'll allow him to stay-"  
"OH THANK-YOU!" Rogue exclaimed.  
"But he will be your responsibility."  
Rogue nodded, smiling from ear to ear, and went back to her area of the house.  
She planned on showing her charge the alternative to preying on humans. She was hoping to start a revolution of sorts. She certainly was happier with her new life. If she had a partner, then it'd be easier to spread her message.  
  
When Rogue entered her room again, she was shocked to see the man sitting up, leaning against the wall. She smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he was going to survive. But that smile quickly turned around when she remembered what he had said to her in the club. "Une ange" had been what he said. That was French. Rogue learned French when she was young and still human, but she wouldn't be able to remember it for the life of her. "uh... Good mornin'?" she greeted uneasily.  
The man smirked. "You speak English, Chere?"  
Rogue scowled. "Yes. Ah prob'ly speak it better than you."  
He laughed lightly, letting himself fall back on the bed. He stopped laughing as a pained expression came over him. "Dat prob'ly true... It hurts t'laugh."  
"Well that's good," she approached him and pulled a blanket up to his chin "ya should be restin'."  
He regarded her curiously. "Neve' seen you b'fore. Didn' catch y'name."  
"Ah didn't give it to ya." she replied coyly.  
"Excuse-moi. I didn' introduce myself proper. M'name Remy. Remy LeBeau."  
That sounded familiar to Rogue. She knew she had heard that name before... but where and when?  
"Uh, Chere? Y'mind tellin' Remy where he be at least?"  
Rogue shook her head. "New York City. Now ya'd better git t'sleep, Mr. LeBeau. It's almost sunrise." she turned to leave.  
"D'accord, Mademoiselle." he shifted slightly on her bed to make room for her. "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?"  
"No!"  
"So y'do know French..."  
She smiled and stepped out the door. Before she was completely out of sight, she stopped. "My name's Rogue."  
"Well, it dat case, good mornin', Rogue."  
"Good mornin', Remy."  
  
As always, Read and Review! It's common courtesy! 


	6. Once bitten

YaY! Another update! I know it's a day late, but nyeah... I'm not too enthused right now. I've got 12 things going on at once. be thankful that I have the first 9 chapters pre-written, so I can update regularily.

I offically HATE school now. Grrrr shakes fist

Anyroad, I'd like to thank you wonderful people who are reviewing. And those of you who are reading this and aren't reviewing for some... odd reason... Perhaps you don't want anyone to know you're reading this o.O

Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story now -

"Moira, we've got seven days until the next full moon? What're ye doin'?" Rahne looked on at her guardian as she unplugged computers and put them into boxes.  
"We're movin', Rahne. Go clear up yuir room an' put everythin' out in the hall."  
"WOT?! Moira? Movin'?! Where?"  
Moira smiled. "I've got a man in New York who wants t'meet ye, Rahne. He's gonna help with me research."  
"But-"  
"Wot's wrong?"  
Rahne sniffled. "I don' wanna leave the Island! It's safe here! I cannae hurt anybody!"  
Moira sighed and placed a comforting hand on Rahne's shoulder. "Aye, Rahne. I know yui're scared, but y'gotta trust me on this. This may be what I need ta do ta find a cure t'yuir curse."  
She nodded. "Yes, Moira..."  
Moira's throat constricted as she watched Rahne drag herself back to her room. Rahne may have been walking the earth for almost 1000 years, but deep down, she was still a scared little girl. If the cure worked out the way Moira wanted it, then she would adopt Rahne and raise her as her own. She would live a carefree life, not being afraid of getting close to someone.  
  
DING-DONG!  
"I'm comin'! Hold your horses, y'impatient li'l devil!" Sean jumped over the back of his sofa in his hurry to answer the door. He tripped and collided with the floor. "AH! Fuckin' chri- ouch..." he lifted himself and limped the rest of the way.  
DING-DONG!  
He swung the door open and growled. "I'm not buyin' anythin'!"  
A broad shouldered man with short black hair and glasses blinked in confusion. "That's alright, Sean. I didn't plan on selling anything to you."  
"HANK!" Sean slapped his forehead. "I fergot y'were comin' t'day! Jesus-H-Christ, mate... uhh... c'mon in."  
Hank looked at Sean, analyzing his attire, factoring in the date and time, and the contents of Sean's coffee table. It appeared that Sean was recovering from a mini-bender. "I really can't stay long, Sean. I just stopped to ask if you wanted to go down to the airport with me to-"  
"I wasn' supposed ta be expectin' ye?" Sean asked from the kitchenette, where he was making a pot of strong coffee.  
"No." Hank laughed. "I'm just wondering if you wanted to go down to the airport to pick something up with me."  
Sean came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Hank. "Oh, Hank! I was wonderin' when you'd build up the courage to ask me out!"  
"Ha ha..." he sat down his mug on the table amongst the empty liquor bottles. "So, you interested?"  
Sean gulped down half his coffee. "Sure. I need t'get out of here anyway."  
"Good! Grab your coat, and lets go."  
"Hold up, Skippy! What's so important you won' even let a man finish his coffee?" he took in another mouthful.  
"I'm meeting Dr. McTaggart today-"  
Sean spat out the contents of his mouth. "No! On second thought, I'm not goin'!" He stood up and stormed back into the kitchen.  
Hank got up as well and followed him. "Why not? Did you have a fight last time you saw each other?"  
Sean stared into the sink. "No."  
"Then why don't you want to see your old friend from college?"  
"Because the last time I saw 'er, she was tellin' me tha' she got engaged."  
Hank didn't seem to realize the full weight behind that statement. "Well, I'm sure that must've been a long time ago, but I think she might like to see you again."  
Sean remained silent.  
"She doesn't know anybody in New York. She'll need a friend."  
"Fine..."  
  
"This is a mistake! Take me back t'my apartment, Hank!" Sean headed back toward Hank's car.  
He grabbed the nervous Irishman by his sleeve and dragged him back in the direction of the airport.  
"I hate you." he grumbled.  
The two grown men went up and down several escalators until they found the area where people were waiting for passengers. Hank asked Sean for a pen, which he had to dig around for in his coat pocket.  
Hank, with pen in hand, wrote on a piece of paper, in large bold letters 'Dr. McTaggart', and held it up for all the passengers to see. Sean tried to hide himself amongst the crowd, but failed. He stood at least a head taller than most everyone else.  
"Flight 237, from Edinbourgh to New York, now unloading. Please collect your bags and have a nice day. Thank you for flying American Airlines." droned the voice on the overhead speakers.  
"Well, isn't that-" Sean started a clever quip, but was interrupted by Hank's elbow coming into contact with his ribcage.  
"Moira! Over here!"  
A woman with short brown hair and square rimmed glasses looked up from the baggage claim and smiled.  
It was really her! Sean's stomach started doing cartwheels. After thirteen years of separation, he was finally seeing his Rory agai-  
She grabbed the hand of the little girl standing next to her.  
Sean's heart sank.  
"Hank!" Moira exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him in sheer excitement. The little girl stood back a little and looked on shyly. Moira let go of Hank and gently pushed the little girl toward him. "Hank, I'd like ye ta meet Rahne. Rahne, this is Dr. Henry McCoy, the fella I tol' ye about."  
"Hello." she said in a small voice.  
Sean tried his hardest to remain inconspicuous, ducking into the background. He just wanted to melt away. He felt a hand pull him forward.  
"Moira, this is my colleague, Sean-"  
Moira squealed like a preteen schoolgirl at a boyband concert. "Cassidy! Is tha' really you?!"  
He laughed nervously. "H-Hi, Moira- OOMPH!"  
She leapt at him and put him in a strong hug. "Oh thank goodness! Somebody I can talk ta about the old days!" She looked up at him with stars in her eyes. "You've filled out nicely, Sean."  
He gave her a startled glare from her statement. "Moira!" he snapped in a harsh whisper.  
"Nae, really! Yui're physique is much more... I want to say manly-"  
Hank decided to go in and save his friend from further embarrassment. "My car is somewhere at the end of this Labyrinth. Shall we?"  
  
Rahne sat in the front passenger seat, next to Hank, with her head sticking a little ways out the window. She had a big smile on her little face as her dark auburn pigtails billowed in the wind.  
Moira watched her with motherly amusement. Sean was slightly shocked. He looked over at the little Scottish woman next to him and saw the carefree look on her face. He shrugged and went back to watching passing traffic, until he felt something touch his knee.  
"Sean-"  
"AH!" he jumped and shouted, causing Rahne to fall back into her seat. She shook her head and stuck it back out the window.  
Moira giggled. "She's a sweetheart."  
Sean inwardly frowned. Last he heard of Moira, she was pregnant, and Rahne looked to be the right age. "They grow-up real fast, don' they..."  
Moira looked at him strangely. "Aye... tha' they do." Moira started to get an idea. "She looks a lot like her da'."  
Sean squinted his eyes, trying to remember what Joseph McTaggart, Moira's husband, looked like. "I don' thin she looks THAT much li-"  
"Sean." she forced him to look at her. Very calmly, she took his hand in hers and stared him straight in the eye, "do ye remember tha' night we got really drunk after graduation?"  
Sean felt his heart rate speed up. His hands started shaking. His brow broke into a cold sweat. "Wha- I'm... Uh-" he choked.  
Moira suddenly started laughing. "Nothin' happened, ye Irish ninny! I was jus' messin' with ye!"  
Sean swore he was going to have a coronary before the day was over.  
  
Rahne sat back down in her seat and peeked over her shoulder at her guardian and the man called Sean Cassidy. They were holding hands, and Moira was laughing and smiling. Rahne truned around and looked to Dr. McCoy. "Dr. McCoy?"  
He didn't take his eyes off the road. "Please, call me Hank."  
Rahne smiled, "alrigh', Hank! What's goin' on between Moira an' Mr. Cassidy?"  
Hank chuckled. "They're old friends."  
Rahne sniffed the air. "Nae, I think it's a bit more 'an tha'..."  
"Oh, and how can you tell?"  
Rahne gave him an incredulous look. "Are ye jokin'? I'm practically half wolf! It's called pheromones."  
"Oh yes! Of course!" Hank laughed to himself. "I have many questions for you, Miss. Sinclaire-"  
"Moira looks really happy."  
"Hmm?" Hank glanced back quickly to see both Moira and Sean laughing with each other. "Is that unusual?"  
Rahne shrugged. "I've never seen her like tha'. She's usually a really lonely woman."  
"I though she was married."  
"WAS is the key word, Hank."  
He 'ah'ed in understanding.  
"It's not my place t'talk about it, but Dr. and Mr. McTaggart have been separated for quite a long time now. I'm not totally sure on the details." Rahne fidgeted uncomfortably. She didn't like sitting still for so long. She wanted to get out of the car and run around. "What about Mr. Cassidy? What's he like?"  
"Sean? Oh, he's a high school English teacher. Very close-minded," Hank snorted, "afraid of Leprechauns."  
Rahne giggled. "Everyone knows tha' they aren' real-"  
"He doesn't believe in the existence of werewolves."  
"If he stays around long enough, he'll be in for a rude awakenin'..."  
"He's a bachelor and lives alone."  
"He's perfect!"  
  
They pulled up to a large storage building that Hank had to use an id card to get into. After swiping the card, he handed it to Moira. "This is the key." he stated as the large door rolled open.  
The four of them entered the building. Sean hung back, examining a console near the entrance.  
"That's the containment room, there's the backup. This is the main computer. This is the operating table, incase of emergencies." Hank started pointing out the contents of the laboratory. "Unfortunately, we can't do any research until the programming is finished, and the only part of the lab that is fully operational is the containment room and the surveilance cameras."  
Moira and Rahne looked at eachother nervously. "Hankm do you have any idea what tonight is?" the older looking woman asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
"Sunday?"  
Rahne rolled her eyes. "It's the full moon."  
"Oh dear." Hank scratched his chin. "That is a problem... And the sun sets in about an hour..."  
Rahne started shaking. "Wha' are we goin' ta do?!"  
Moira gave her a comforting hug in hopes of calming her down. "The containment room is secured, ye can spend the night in there, an' I'll check on ye in the mornin'." she turned to Hank. "Is there another room where I can stay?"  
Hank saw Sean wandering about at the other end of the lab. "I'm afraid not. But I do think I know where you could stay until this place is fully functional."  
Rahne seemed to have caught on to what Hank was eluding to. He winked to her, and she grinned. "I should be fine on me own."  
"Sean! Could you come here please?" Hank called. Sean put down a surgical looking object and went over to where the others were gathered.  
"Yup?"  
"Sean," Hank handed him his car keys. "Could you take Moira back to your apartment and let her use that spare room for the night? Thanks!" He patted his shoulder, practically shoving him out the door.  
Sean looked at the keys in his hand, then at Hank. He looked at the car, then at Moira. He looked at the building, then at Rahne. "What?!"  
Moira was getting into the car and shouted at him. "Quit wastin' time! Lets go!"  
"But-" Sean climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. "What about Hank?"  
"I'll walk home. It's not that far. I want to get some work done tonight, now that Rahne's here to help me. You two behave yourselves!"  
Moira leaned over in her seat and Sean's lap. "Alrigh', but just as a warnin', when the sun goes down, get yuirself outta there."  
He smiled and nodded, waving them off.  
  
When they were gone, Rahne went back into the lab and shut herself into the containment room. She started shaking again and sat down in the middle of the floor. It was going to happen soon. She could feel her body temperature raise, much like getting a fever. That was the first stage.  
Hank worked away at a computer nearby.  
  
"This is my home..." Sean held the door open for Moira.  
She did a quick sweep of the main room. It certainly looked like a bachelor's pad. Her heart clenched in sadness at seeing the small mess of bottles. "It's... lovely, Sean." she said, trying her hardest not to sound judgmental.  
"It's not much, but it keeps me outta the rain." he immediately went over to the coffee table and picked up the empties, finding the cold coffee he had given Hank earlier that day. "Sorry about the mess. It's not usually like this-"  
"Nae, It's fine. Me own house was in worse states than this." she set down her overnight bag on the chair next to her luggage. "It kinda reminds me of yuir dorm room." she laughed.  
He glared at her. "Okay, you can stop teasin' me, Moira. I'm a different man than that scrawny wee nerd from University." he scolded in an amused tone. "An' if I remember correctly, you weren't the vision of academic perfection, Miss Kinross."  
Her cheery demeanor darkened.  
An awkward silence followed. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"  
Moira shook her head. "Nay. It's just been a long while since I heard me maiden-name." she followed Sean and sat down on the couch.  
"How is-"  
"I haven't seen Joseph for a few years."  
"Are you-"  
"Yes. He went to Dublin an' took Kevin with him." she sighed, trying not to let the oncoming tears show.  
Sean tentatively placed his arm around her shoulders and let her lean her head against his chest.  
"This is familiar." she smiled sadly.  
He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Kevin?"  
"Our son. Mine an'... He'll be turning thirteen soon. I doubt he even remembers me." Moira wiped her nose on her sleeve. "But I suppose it's for the best. Joseph didnae think I was suited ta be raisin' children. I spend too much time with me research."  
Sean growled to himself. "Joseph was always an idiot."  
Moira snorted. "Tha' sounds familiar, too."  
  
She tore at the constricting cloth that covered her furry body. Roaring angrily, she was finally able to free herself. She was hungry. The faint taste of blood in her mouth caused her to salivate. It was a craving. A need. A need to hunt.  
She looked around her surroundings. A creature in white stood a short distance away, minding its own business. She licked her chops at the thought of tearing through its flesh. She slowly got up on her feet and stalked toward it slowly. It would be an easy task to sneak up on the creature and kill it before it could warn any others.  
  
Hank whistled to himself, having forgotten to check his watch, or look outside to see that the full moon was out and shining brightly in the night sky. He was programming a computer to read archaic symbols of some sort, and far too preoccupied to notice anything going on around him. He even laughed to himself when he almost tripped over a cart covered with syringes. The needles contained a tranquilizer that could knock out a herd of elephants for three hours, and he needed to stay awake in order to complete his task.  
  
She snorted, getting even closer to her prey. One paw in front of the other until - she ran into some invisible force-field. She scratched at it. She hopped up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the barrier. She pushed. It refused to move.  
She snarled at the wall. If it wouldn't move, then she'd just have to get rid of it. She swung her paw back, spread out her claws, and threw it forward. She heard at satisfying crunch when her leg came into contact with the barrier. It seemed to have cracked slightly.  
  
Hank looked up from his computer in confusion. He could've sworn he heard a cracking sound. He looked over in the direction of the containment cell, but shook his head. There was no way Rahne could get out of there. It was made of bullet proof glass.  
  
The creature was alerted by her action. She'd have to wait a few moments before taking another swipe at whatever was blocking her from her meal.  
She paced back and forth until it went back to its previous distraction. She took a few paces back, then rushed at it. She threw her shoulder blade into the wall and felt it shatter on impact. She shook the broken pieces from her fur and snorted in triumph.  
However, her victory was short-lived. Her prey was alerted, and watching her. She could smell its fear, and it stirred her desire to kill. She lunged forward at an amazing speed, sending her prey into a chase.  
She knocked over several carts and electrical devices before finally tackling the creature. She lowered her bared teeth and sank them into its shoulder, but it struggled. It managed to swing its arm up and strike her in the side of the neck with a sharp object. She snarled viciously and went to take another bite at him, but her neck suddenly wouldn't hold the weight of her head.  
Her hind legs went limp and collapsed underneath her. Her front paws slipped and sent her torso into the floor.  
She fell into a chemical sleep.  
  
Hank breathed heavily, releasing his vice like grip on the syringe imbedded in Rahne's neck. He pushed the small werewolf off his body and dragged himself over to the wall. He winced when he put pressure on his left arm. He touched it, and he could tell that it was bleeding a lot. He tore the sleeve of his lab coat off and tied it around the wound.  
Glancing over at the fur covered body that lay sleeping in the corner, he felt satisfied when he concluded that she wouldn't wake up until the next day. He closed his eyes and drifted off himself.


	7. Twice Shy

XD! I know that I haven't done any review responses in this story. It's because I read the rules for posting fanfiction, and it said that doing that is 'strictly forbidden'... And it said that responding to reviews could result in your story being TAKEN DOWN :O!!!  
  
But, y'know what? I got a really long review from UniversalAnimeGirl, and she asked a bunch of valid questions, and made quite a few comments that I really want to answer! so here it is! -  
  
UniversalAnimeGirl: YaY!!! Yes, I thought making Madaline Pryor Jean's li'l sister was cool too! And yes, Essex did make her a vampire -shakes finger at Essex- that bad bad man. YOU DON'T JUST KICK REMY LEBEAU OUT!!! No, Remy actually didn't have anything to do with Rogue becoming a vamp, or the other way around. She's a bit older than him. I'll explain that later on in the story. She knows the name is familiar from somewhere (remember the Raid? Bishop was looking for somebody in particular). Tee hee hee! Eugh... about that triangle suggestion: No. Sorry, but Xavier's dead. Sean/Moira forevahhh!!! Yes, Beast is now a werewolf. See, I wanted an all cannon character cast (6 points for aliteration), but I didn't want ANY mutant powers. So I had to compensate. Hank is codenamed Beast (which we all know) so I gave him (or forced upon him) the curse of the lichenthrope because that was the closest beast-ish thing I could get. Blue fur o.O?! Oh I don't know... lol. :D! You're getting WAY ahead of me! But that is totally rockabilly-awesome! Yes, Kurt is wondermously the spawn of a Demon (I dare you to guess which one). Before I even started writing, I made up a cast list and wrote down their roles and their species. There's probably over 50 people on the list... but most of them are only minor characters. I mean, Prince Namor isn't really THAT interesting. Oh NO! I lost an "H"!!! lmao! Maybe she was looking on in 'sock' o.O hmmm? Gah, that's what happens when you can type faster than you think. I try to catch as many errors and typos as possible, but that little bugger managed to escape me! -shakes fist at the 'sock'- ebil 'sock'... this is the last time you thwart me!  
  
Oh! Wait... there's more good questions. XD I could be at this all day. lol  
  
A Reader: love the nickname, btw. Aaaallllrighty. Pietro DOES go to the same school as Wanda, but we never see him (yet) because I haven't gotten to the part where he becomes important. He doesn't live with his sister because she's staying at home for Witches. Pietro isn't a witch, or a warlock... or whatever you want to call a male sorcerer... so he doesn't belong there. :D I hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
  
Goldylokz: HA HA! I knew you couldn't resist my awesome powers of hypnotic suggestion! I am appalled that you would doubt me putting JONDA into this fanfic! Of course! YAY!!! In fact, a friend of mine and I planned their 'union' LOOOOONG before even the second chapter was written. You'll just have to wait and see what Johnny-boy ends up becoming. It'll probably be coming up in five chapters or so. I plan on this being a LOOONG one. Keep reading!  
  
HA HA! That was lengthly... Get on with the story, peons!  
  
Wanda staggered into the kitchen and went straight to the medicine cabinet. She pushed aside all the herbal remedies and magik potions and searched the back of the cupboard for a certain bottle. "DAMN! Where is it?!"  
"What are you looking for?" Amanda asked from the table, where she was eating her breakfast.  
Wanda shot her a crazed look. "Did YOU take it?!"  
Amanda shuddered. "Take what-"  
Ororo came into the room, having heard Wanda's snarls, to investigate. "Wanda, what's the matter?"  
"Cramps." she seethed through clenched teeth.  
Amanda winced, picked up her cereal bowl and left the room. "Let me know when Hurricane Wanda has passed."  
Ororo and Wanda watched her leave, then turned to face each other. Ororo was the first to open her mouth. "Wanda-"  
Wanda made a cutting motion with her hand. "Spare me the lecture, 'Ro! I know I'm not the healthiest girl in the universe, but you don't need to rub my face in it!"  
Ororo rolled her eyes. "If you're looking for you secret stash of Midol, it's not there."  
If looks could kill.  
"It was expired so I threw it out."  
Wanda was ready to throttle her.  
"There's a new bottle in the upstairs bathroom. It's on the second shelf behind the mirror."  
"Ororo, I love you!" Wanda gave her a quick hug, the disappeared up the stairs on a flash.  
"You're... welcome?"  
  
Wanda brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. Another Monday. She REALLY didn't feel like going to school. She'd probably just end up getting mocked, having food products thrown at her, and being called 'Witch Bitch' by her peers. Again. And on top of that, she was on her rag.  
This was the dawn of a perfectly miserable day.  
But at least she had her Midol with her.  
  
Amanda flew into the bathroom, being accustomed to sharing with Wanda. They had made an unspoken agreement about the use of the bathroom in the morning. Amanda picked up the hair brush and started pulling it through her long brown hair. "Feeling better?" she asked in real concern.  
"Physically, yes. Psychologically, however..." she started digging around in a small wicker basket next to the sink for her favourite pair of Ahnk earrings. "I seriously don't get how you seem to have a semi-normal life, while I get tormented daily. We live in the same fucking house!"  
Amanda didn't know how to answer her. "Neither do I, Wanda. If you want, I could hang out with you at lunch instead of going to the library."  
Wanda snorted. "You? Forego your studies to have lunch with us lesser mortals? Don't worry about it. I can manage."  
Amanda glared at her in the mirror. "Don't start that again, Wanda." she tossed the brush back onto the counter after putting hair in a loose braid and tying it off with an elastic.  
"What? Don't start what again?"  
"The rant."  
"What fucking rant?!" Wanda got fed up with arguing with Amanda's reflection and turned to face her.  
"The 'oh, you're such a goody two shoes, and nobody loves me' rant!"  
Wanda gawked. Amanda didn't yell very often. "What, I can't help it if it's true!"  
Amanda let out a frustrated screech and stamped her foot. "UGH! I swear, you're hopeless!"  
"I'M hopeless?!"  
"YES! You constantly complain about how you have no friends, but do you ever do anything to change it?! NO! Honestly, Wanda, you send out this negative vibe that makes people scared of you!"  
Wanda had heard enough. She didn't want to stick around to hear the rest. "It's not your fucking problem..." she swung the bathroom door open and slammed it shut behind her.  
Amanda immediately regretted saying what she just did. "Wanda... I'm sorry..."  
  
Wanda tapped her foot impatiently. She hated waiting. That was something she and her brother had in common, although that was probably the only thing. It was ten minutes into Chemistry class, and the teacher still hadn't shown up. "Where the hell is McCoy..." she murmured to herself. She looked down at her watch and saw the time. It was an unwritten rule, that if the teacher didn't show up for ten minutes after the bell, class was canceled. Wanda took this law seriously and grabbed her bag to leave.  
"Going for your noon rendrevous, Maximoff?" somebody sneered from the back of the room.  
"Go to Hell, Williams." she flipped him off and stormed out in a slightly worse mood than she had been in before.  
She hated being in a fight with Amanda. She was her best friend for crying out loud! But she couldn't help but know that she was right. Wanda did push everyone away.  
Fuck, she didn't want to be in that building anymore. Wanda made a stop at her locker, grabbed all the books she needed for homework, and headed home.  
  
Agatha sat infront of her altar, breathing in the scent of the burning incense and melted wax. She was finally able to concentrate on her prayers, being in an empty house. Well, mostly empty. Rogue and that male vampire, Remy, were in the basement sleeping. But they were like the dead, no pun intended, so she had absolute silence-  
Until the front door opened and closed with a bang.  
Agatha dowsed the incense in water and blew out her candles. She stood up and made her way to the living room to see what all the commotion was about.  
Wanda ripped off her combat boots and threw them into the closet, along with her back pack and her jacket. She swore vehemently at the inanimate objects, like her bad mood was their fault. Agatha watched her wipe her face, just below her eye. There was something wrong.  
"You're home early." she said calmly.  
The startled teen whipped around and stared at her mentor in shock. Oh man, she was in trouble. She thought that Ororo and Agatha would be minding the store together that morning. Now that Wanda had been caught, she knew she was in for some serious telling off. "I'll go ahead and send myself to my room..." she groaned and ran up the stairs.  
Agatha frowned and followed her.  
  
"Shit faced assholes..." Wanda turned over a whole chapter in her giant leather-bound book. "what the fuck is their problem anyway... Williams, that jerk!" she ran her finger down the page, scanning the calligraphy for anything she would find useful. "Damn spell book, not having what I need..."  
"What are you looking for, child."  
Wanda slammed her book shut on her finger. "Ouch! Ohhh..." she let out a string of expletives, until she remembered just who was standing behind her. "Agatha! Oh geeze. I'm sorry about... that." she groaned. 'Great, you just swore like a sailor infront of your mentor. Might as well pack your bags and go back to "daddy"...'. She pulled her finger out of the heavy book and shook it, trying to relieve the throbbing. "I was just looking for a spell."  
Agatha nodded. "Any spell in particular?" she walked over to the bed and lifted the book, turning to random pages. "I might be able to find what you want."  
"I was looking for a hex that would give Simon Williams boils in very uncomfortable places."  
Agatha turned the book to a particular page and handed it back to Wanda. "I think this one would be most effective, but Wanda, I think you're forgetting something important. Three times-"  
"Right... damn." Wanda shoved the book off her bed.  
"Now, is there something you wish to discuss with me? Perhaps, the reason why you're home four hours early?" Agatha took a seat on Wanda's bed, next to her. "I over heard something earlier this morning-"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." they sat in silence for a few moments before Wanda couldn't stand the tension. "Amanda and I had a fight."  
Agatha nodded in understanding. "And she said something that upset you."  
"Yeah..." Wanda sighed. "She's right though." her voice cracked as a lump started to form in her throat. "I'm pathetic! I can't do anything right!"  
Agatha put an arm around her pupil and pulled her into a hug. "There now, child." she said soothingly.  
"Amanda's mad at me, and I caused it. She's my only real friend, and I screwed that up!" she sobbed. "All I ever do is cause trouble for everybody. You, Ororo... It's only a matter of time before I do something to piss Rogue off. You should just send me back to my father, Agatha. You'd all be better off..."  
She closed her eyes and let an amused smile spread across her face. "Do you want to go back?"  
"NO!"  
"Good, because I don't want to send you back." she felt Wanda shift in her arms. "Wanda, dear, you are more to me than just a student. I care about you, just as I care about Amanda, Ororo, and even Rogue."  
"I can't even cast a simple charm-"  
"Wanda, do you really think I would've taken you in if I didn't have full confidence in you? Well, I do. You have so much potential. It's just taking you a bit longer to realize it." she rubbed her shoulder. "And no matter what you may think, or what other people tell you, you belong here. Even Amanda will tell you that. Without you, our lives would be pretty boring." she laughed lightly. "Ororo would agree."  
Wanda was extremely thankful that Agatha wasn't the type of adult to prod and lecture. That's why she felt more comfortable around the older woman than around Ororo. Sure Agatha looked intimidating, but Wanda felt that she had adopted her as her grandmother of sorts. "I'm such a screw up. I'm lucky, I guess." she wiped her eyes. "I don't think I'd make it if it weren't for you."  
Agatha frowned. "I hope you learn how to make it on your own, child. I won't be here forever."  
"Where are you going, Florida?" Wanda pulled away from her.  
"You know what I meant."  
Wanda looked away. "Yeah... but that isn't going to happen for a long time, right?"  
Agatha nodded reassuringly. "No dear. But I want you to understand that there will be a time when I can't help you."  
"I know... I don't want to think about that now."  
Agatha kissed the top of her head and stood again to leave Wanda's room. "I'm glad we could talk like this, Wanda. You just rest. I'll call the school and tell them you went home sick. But this is the last time you do this, understood?"  
Wanda nodded and curled up on her bed.  
  
Amanda had looked all over for Wanda at school. She even went to see Mr. Cassidy, her English teacher, to ask if she was in class. He told her that she hadn't shown up, but bid her a cheery good-day.  
By the time she got home, she was worried. She had stopped off at the store to check in with Ororo. She was just as alarmed at hearing that Wanda wasn't at school. Amanda ended up minding the store for a few hours while Ororo went to go look for her. She came back empty handed and furious.  
The house was silent when they entered. The sun was setting, so that meant that Rogue would be up momentarily. Amanda opened the closet door to put away her backpack, and saw that Wanda's things were already there. She sighed in relief. "Ororo, she's here!" she announced happily.  
Ororo ran up the steps and into the house. "Oh, bless the Goddess she's alright!" her relieved smile turned to a scowl of anger. "That girl is going to get a talk." she stormed off.  
Amanda shook her head, knowing that Wanda was probably feeling like crud, and wanted nothing more than her privacy. "That's not the greatest idea..." she sang to herself.  
  
Ororo was stopped in the hallway by Agatha, who shook her head. Amanda wanted to listen in on them, but was given 'that look' by the elder of the two witches. She shyly ducked into the living room, out of earshot. Ororo faced her friend. "Wanda ran away from school today." she stated.  
"I know that, and I've already spoken to her about it."  
"I can't believe the irresponsible behaviour of that child! Doesn't she realize that she could've gotten into serious danger?! She's always doing this-"  
Agatha raised her hand calmly to silence Ororo. "But she didn't. She came straight home. I know you're upset, but you must understand that she wasn't trying to provoke you."  
Ororo looked away in shame. "I'm sorry. But she's just so reckless! Amanda and I looked everywhere for her."  
"She was having a bad day. I don't suppose you heard the fight she had with Amanda this morning."  
She looked back at Agatha. "No. I didn't know that." she said, starting to understand.  
"You don't give her enough credit, Ororo. You can't keep her under your thumb. Wanda doesn't want somebody to tell her what to do, she wants a friend. I think that if you just talk to her, your relationship will improve greatly."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Wanda was sitting on the steps, listening to their entire conversation. She got up and walked through the kitchen to get to the living room, so that they wouldn't see her. She needed to talk to Amanda. She needed to get things straightened out.  
  
Remy's eyes opened and he sat bolt upright. The sun was completely down, time to get up. He looked around the dark room, his vision accustomed to see in total blackness. He felt much stronger, having been fed pigs blood for the past few nights. Rogue insisted on it.  
He didn't complain much, until Rogue started forcing him to feed himself. The pigs blood was much more bitter than human, and he only tolerated it when Rogue administered it orally. From what the Cajun vampire understood, she was some sort of New Age Bohemian vampire that refused to drink the blood of humans. She saw them as people, not as food. It was a sweet sentiment, but not what Remy would choose as a lifestyle.  
He craved human blood. His body yearned for it. He looked over at Rogue, who was curled up on a chair in the corner. She was still sleeping. He could easily go out and get himself a nice, warm blooded virgin. He didn't really care if he never saw her again. He wasn't interested in what she had to offer, by means of how to go about living. He would've gladly slept with her though. Remy had often found himself staring at her body, her movements, listening to her sweet southern voice, feeling her lips on his when she fed him. Oh yes, this vampiric vixen was tempting, but obviously not interested in getting physical with him. It was like his lust filled eyes had absolutely no effect.  
Remy pulled the blankets off his legs and placed his bare feet on the concrete floor. He stood and glided past Rogue, making sure that she wasn't going to wake up. He found a set of stairs outside the bedroom that lead up to a door. He silently ascended them and placed his hand on the brass knob.  
A scent hit him. It was like the smell of roast meat to a starving man. Blood. Real human blood. And it was fresh. Feminine. Innocent. His pupils dilated. His body began to shiver in anticipation.  
He would feed.  
  
"Amanda?" Wanda took a seat on the couch next to her best friend. "Are you busy?"  
Amanda grinned widely at her. "Wanda!" she moved a bunch of her books off her lap and turned to face her, resting one leg on the couch while the other hung off the edge. "I was worried about you!" she threw her arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze.  
"Everybody's doing that today."  
Amanda laughed and backed off. "Wanda, I'm really sorry about this morning-"  
Wanda shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. I can be a big bitch sometimes." she stopped to think for a moment. "Well, most of the time..."  
"Yeah, but I said stuff that I shouldn't have said."  
Wanda opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of a door creaking open.  
The two teens whipped their heads around, trying to find out what had caused that noise. "Rogue?"  
"Non." replied a distinctly male voice.  
Something lunged out of the shadows and grabbed Amanda off the couch. She shrieked in terror.  
Wanda jumped up and ripped the cross off from around her neck. "LET HER GO!" she commanded, holding the crucifix to the vampire's face.  
He faltered, seeing the silver pendant, but smirked in amusement, showing them his gleaming white fangs. "Dat not gonna work, p'tite," he laughed, "you ain't Christian."  
Amanda's eyes clenched shut. He had a tight grip on her arm. It hurt! "Wanda! Help me!" she screamed.  
Suddenly, Agatha appeared in the room. She held her silver athame with the blade pointing at Remy's face. She was chanting in Gaelic. Remy roared at her as she approached him, and swung his free arm. It caught Agatha in the abdomen and sent her crashing into the wall at the other side of the room.  
Ororo and Rogue came barreling in simultaneously, immediately springing into action. Rogue lunged at him, just as he was about to sink his teeth into Amanda's neck, and grabbed his face. Remy released Amanda and attempted to pry her off. He was so close, he wasn't about to let this get in the way of tasting young blood. He closed his fist around Rogue's scarf - the one she wore to hide her marks, and tore it off.  
Ororo grabbed Wanda and Amanda by the arms and pulled them away from the battling vampires. They huddled in the corner with Agatha, who was struggling to get up.  
Rogue hissed and drove her nails into his rock hard stomach. The two of them stumbled around the living room, knocking over furniture and electronics. Remy was desperate for blood. He grabbed Rogue's shoulders and drove his teeth into her collarbone. Her blood was cold.  
Rogue let out a startled yelp, and started scratching at his hands, trying to get him to let her go. He held on, however.  
Three of the four witches watched in sick fascination. The fourth, Agatha, was concentrating all her energy on Remy, who had his back to them. She started to feel the power flow through her veins. Her hands started to glow and crackle with energy. She raised a withered boney claw at her target and began to chant in the language of True Magik. Her weak voice strengthened with each syllable she spoke. Finally, she released the building light from her body and struck Remy in the lower back. He reeled back and collapsed onto the couch, taking Rogue with him.  
"Shit." Rogue swore, getting off the unconscious body. She placed her hand over her bare neck and winced. There was blood soaking her palm. "Ah need ta get a bigger scarf..."  
  
About an hour later, Remy was sealed in the basement, having been strapped down to Rogue's bed. Rogue's neck was bandaged. Agatha was laying in her bed. Ororo had told Wanda and Amanda to go to their rooms and not leave for the rest of the night, for anything.  
Rogue and Ororo were gathered around Agatha. Things didn't look good. Her brittle bones were broken, and she found herself short of breath. "Rogue..."  
"Ah'm so sorry! Ah shoulda been keepin' better watch on him! Ah shoulda locked the door!"  
Agatha closed her eyes in irritation. "Why did he bite you?"  
Rogue looked down at her hands. "Ah... He was desperate for human blood. He's going through withdrawl. Ah thought he'd be past it already, but I guess I was wrong." she sighed. "It was the same with me. Ah woulda done anything to get human blood when Ah was at that stage. Ah even bit myself." she showed them her scarred wrists.  
Ororo dabbed Agatha's forehead with cool water. "It's dangerous for us to be here with him. And since he's already got an invitation, he can come and go as he pleases, so kicking him out isn't an option." she soaked her cloth in the metal basin and wrung it out again. "Wanda and Amanda can't stay here. We can't risk it."  
Agatha drew in a ragged breath. "Siberia."  
Ororo and Rogue looked at her in question. "What did she say?"  
"Send the girls far away. The girl... Ilyana... send them to Siberia..."  
Rogue looked up at Ororo in confusion. "What does she mean, 'Ro?"  
Ororo lowered the cloth into the basin. "She wants to send the girls to Siberia. Remember that girl that Irene told her about?"  
Rogue nodded.  
"She means to bring her here. Remy is dangerous now. Sending them away will keep them safe. Like killing two birds with one stone."  
Agatha passed into a deep sleep. Ororo and Rogue left the room, gently shutting the door behind them.  
"Ah don't think she's going to last much longer. What will you do?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know..." 


	8. The Wrath of the Vegetables

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! :D I'm introducing a coupling never before seen anywhere! That's right, and it doesn't even involve ANY OCs. Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading.**

"Moira, I'm home!" Sean dropped his briefcase beside the front door. Why did that sound so comforting? To announce his arrival. It made him feel important.  
Moira came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands dry on a towel. She smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Mr. Cassidy." she got up on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"What was that for?" he smirked.  
"I thought it'd be appropriate. I'm glad ta see ye, why is there a problem with tha'?"  
"No." he picked up his briefcase and opened the door.  
"Where are ye goin'?!" Moira asked, startled.  
"I'm gonna leave an' come back." he began to turn his back to her. Moira grabbed his collar and pulled him back toward her. She crushed her lips against his forcefully. Sean's eyes widened in shock before he gave in and placed his hands on her waist. She groaned in protest when he pulled free of her. "What was that for?!"  
"I thought it'd be appropriate. I'm glad ta see ye, why is there a problem with tha'?"  
"Believe me, Dr. McTaggart, that was a far cry from bein' appropriate."  
She tilted her head to the side. Throwing her hands up in the air, she exclaimed "well in THA' case!" She walked over the the couch, picked up a stack of papers and started flipping through them.  
"Hey now!" he leapt over the back of the couch, still in his shoes and jacket, and landed next to her with a thump. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop!"  
"Sorry, I'm workin'. Donnae disturb."  
"You're evil."  
She smirked and laughed lightly to herself. "You puir wee baby."  
He sighed and leaned back, taking note that his bachelor's pad was much cleaner than he remembered. "Kept yourself busy I see." he commented dully.  
"Aye. The place was a pig-stye, Sean. I cannae work in tha' kind of environment." She replied, still reading over notes and charts. "It still amazes me how you managed ta survive."  
"Oh, ha ha."  
Moira took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I didnae even have time ta go down ta the lab. I bet Hank headed tha' way right afta' school."  
Sean shook his head. He hadn't seen Hank at school. They usually had lunch together. "No, Hank wasn' at school t'day, actually. I thought he was workin' with you."  
"Nae. He woulda called me if he were plannin' on doin' tha'." Moira looked at Sean. Her brown eyes suddenly widened. She bounded off the couch, threw on her coat and shoes and left the apartment.  
Sean just sat there in awe. Had he said something? Where was she going? What did she plan to do?  
Her head suddenly popped back in the door. She looked straight at Sean. "American's drive backwards. Get in the car!"  
  
"Can't this hunk of scrap metal go any faster?!" Moira banged her fists on the dashboard impatiently.  
Sean glanced at her quickly. He thought that if the tiny Scottish woman got any more irritated, she'd jump out of the car and RUN the rest of the way. "Calm down, Moira! Where's the feckin' fire?!"  
"Turn left here. I donnae know for certain, but there's a good chance that Hank might be extremely DEAD!"  
Sean's foot slipped and pressed down harder on the exceleration. "What the-?! Moira?!"  
"Donnae ask me anything right now! Just drive!"  
  
"Rahne?" Moira flicked on the lights in the warehouse. "Rahne, honey? Where are ye?"  
"Moira, what's goin' on!"  
"Shut up, Sean, and help me look!"  
Moira's face fell at seeing the state of her laboratory. Tables, chairs and carts littered the floor. It looked like a tornado had torn apart the inside of the building, leaving destruction in its wake. "Dear merciful Heavens..." she gasped.  
The containment cell had been smashed. Broken glass was scattered about, making the ground sparkle. The glass crunched as Sean and Moira stepped through it, in search of Rahne.  
There was a light whimper coming from underneath a pile of rubble. Moira sprang ahead. She shoved the debris aside to reveal the little red- haired girl, laying naked on the floor. "Rahne!!!"  
Sean watched as Moira grabbed a labcoat from the floor and wrapped it around Rahne's prone body. She lifted the girl into her arms and cradled her gently. "Wake up lass," she pleaded, "please open yuir eyes..."  
"Moira?" Sean crouched down and took Rahne from her arms.  
"She's been drugged." she stated, picking up a half-empty syringe. "I'd say she'll be out for a few more hours yet."  
Rahne groaned into Sean's chest. He looked up at the scientist, who just shook her head.  
Moira touched a red spot on the floor. It was dry. "Blood..." she stood and looked around the mess. "Nothing... Hank's still alive. Or at least he got out alive."  
"Wha?!"  
"Sean, "she looked at him seriously, "we need ta talk."  
  
"David North..." her finger scrolled down the page of the NYC telephone directory. "Calvin... Casey... Elmer... DAMN IT!" Valerie picked up the book and tossed it across the room. "The ONE guy in New York who doesn't have a listed number! WHY?! Why did I have to grab his profile?!"  
A banging on her roof indicated that she was being too loud.  
"Sorry Mr. Forbush!" she shouted. She stretched out on her futon and ran her hands through her short blond hair. The three-coloured cat that decided to live with her jumped onto her stomach and started purring expectantly. "What are you looking for, sweetie?"  
The cat rubbed her chin over Valerie's watch.  
"You don't ask for much, do you, Cat." she grumbled. "I bet that translates into 'feed me'."  
"Mrow?"  
"So does that."  
Valerie pushed the cat off her stomach and got up from her messy bed to go look for a can of tuna and some Aspirin. "I've tried everything, cat. Does this guy even exist?"  
The cat meowed impatiently and pawed at Valerie's leg.  
"Okay, okay! Get a grip, you nutter! I've got your tuna right here." she peeled the lid off a can of fish and left it out on the counter for her greedy house mate, while she continued her search for pills. The cat leapt onto the counter and devoured the contents of the can like it would be her last meal. Valerie snorted in amusement.  
All of her cupboards were completely devoid of any medication. She shook every bottle. The only one that rattled was a bottle of vitamins that Cecelia had given her a year or so earlier. "A lot of help THAT's gonna be..." she grumbled. She leaned her hip against the counter and let out an irritated snort. "I guess I gotta go shopping, huh..."  
The cat licked her paws gingerly and purred her appreciation. Having a companion was fine, but Valerie needed to talk to someone who'd actually respond in English, or she'd go crazy. "They haven't cut me off my salary... just halved it. I guess no more movie tickets for a few more months." she pushed off from the counter and scratched the cat's head on her way by. She took her brown jacket off the hook and threw it over her shoulders. She was about to announce her departure, but stopped herself when she realized that she was just a stray cat. And she was just going to the market and the pharmacy, it wasn't like planned on busting up a secret organization of gangsters or crime lords.  
  
Valerie adjusted the shopping bag on her arm as she waited in line at the pharmacists. Vegetables were much heavier than she remembered them being. She clutched a bottle of pain killers in her one hand, and a fist full of change in the other. She whistled to herself while the line in front of her gradually got shorter and shorter.  
Someone shouted and Valerie was knocked from behind. She grunted as a pair of large hands caught her shoulders and kept her from falling over. "Sorry." a man muttered in a thick accent.  
Valerie shook her head and continued to stare forward. "Don't worry about it."  
It finally came to be that there was only one person in front of her. A little woman cradling a baby in her arms took her bottles of formula, thanked the pharmacist and left. Valerie watched the young mother with a sad smile. Children. She wanted to have kids, but her career had taken over her life. She didn't even have time for a boyfriend, much less a family.  
"Miss?"  
Valerie snapped back to reality. The man at the counter was looking at her strangely. "Oh, sorry..." she set her bottle on the counter and counted out the exact change before the man had a chance to ring it up.  
He handed back her medication in a small plastic bag along with the receipt. She thanked him and headed for the exit.  
People chatted and gossiped in the background, but Valerie picked out one distinct voice as she reached for the door handle.  
"I am here for a shipment-" announced a heavy German accent.  
"The silver-nitrate? Alright sir, if I could get you to sign here, I'll go get it for you."  
Valerie's hand went back to her side as she strained her ear to hear the exchange.  
"Here you are... Dr. North. I hope this helps with your research."  
"Ja. Thank you."  
Valerie stared at 'Dr. North's' back. She gasped when he turned around. It couldn't have... It was! He was tall and built like an athlete with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. The only difference between this David North and the one in the photo was a patch of hair on his chin.  
Valerie panicked. Her heart leapt in excitement. He was headed straight toward her with a box tucked under his arm.  
Of all placed she didn't look! She had tried the phone book, the internet, the obituaries! Of all places, it had to have been a casual trip to the drug store!  
She slipped out the door unnoticed and waited behind a post to see which direction North took. When she saw him round a corner, she followed at a safe distance behind. This was it! She'd finally find out about this illusive guild she had been searching for.  
  
Moira stopped the security tape and looked over at Sean. He sat stone still, staring at the black screen. He didn't even blink. "Sean? Please say somethin'..." she pleaded, fearing the worst. He would kick them out of his apartment. He'd never speak to her again.  
He couldn't believe it. But there it was, right before his very eyes. Sean had been quite happy believing that such creatures only existed in fairy tales, but that time in his life had just ended. It was hard to believe that sweet little girl he had only met the day before was a... a monster!  
He had watched as she transformed. Her body wretched and convulsed as her limbs mutated and formed into those of a wolf-man. Her face elongated and became a fierce snout. Her canine teeth grew to horrible, yellow fangs. Ginger and honey coloured fur covered her body and face. Her eyes went black and wild.  
Sean looked over at Rahne. She was still sleeping off the drugs with her head resting in Moira's lap. The lab coat had been replaced with a long, dark green tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She looked like any other kid her age, sleeping off a bad fever. But that wasn't so.  
He had seen her break out of her cell and attack Hank while his back was turned. Hank had managed to stab the syringe into her neck before she could tear him apart. Sean watched as Hank struggled to stand and walk out of the laboratory holding his shoulder in pain.  
Now Hank was missing, and they didn't know where he could have gone. They had tried his house but got no answer. None of the other staff members had heard from him. Moira had even called the hospital, but there were no Hank McCoys or John Does matching his description.  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was almost too much to absorb at once. Sean knew that Moira was watching him intently, but he made no move to talk to her.  
"We can be gone by tomorrow mornin'-"  
Sean shook his head. "No. I want you t'stay." he answered, getting off his seat and standing next to Moira. "This only happen's once a month, right?"  
She nodded. "Except on Blue Moons."  
"Then you two can live here when you don' need to be in the lab."  
Moira lifted Rahne off her lap and gently laid her back down with a pillow as she got up to hug Sean. She breathed into his chest as she felt his arms enclose around her. "I'm so sorry t'be bringin' all this on ye, Sean. I dinnae know-"  
"Hush..."  
  
Valerie watched North unlock a large metal door and disappear inside it. Her heart still thumped wildly in excitement. She slid her free hand under her jacket and felt around at her hip. It wasn't... She had left her gun back at the apartment! She groaned and slapped her forehead in frustration. She was totally unprepared for an encounter. What was she to do? If she had a pen, she would write the address down on her hand or something, but that wasn't an option.  
Breathing deeply, Valerie caught the large metal door before it closed completely. This may have been her only chance; she wasn't going leave until she got her answers.  
  
David pushed the box of Silver-Nitrate onto the counter and peeled off his black leather jacket. He produced a switchblade from his back pocket and stabbed it into the packaging tape, tearing the cardboard open. The Hunter pulled Styrofoam packaging out before stacking the tubes of Silver-Nitrate in rows.  
There was enough of the metallic liquid to fill at least a hundred bullets. David would have their weapons designer, Forge, help him with preparing their new guns for the next hunt.  
Beatrice and Wade weren't at the base. That suited David just fine. He liked the quiet - he could actually get some work done. Wade usually sat around and watched cartoons all day, unless he was out, either drinking or trophy hunting. Beatrice got bored easily and would occasionally try to chat him up. David found the female Hunter, Domino, quite attractive but the dark haired vixen just wasn't his type. She was too flirty and exotic for his liking.  
Their leader, Bastion, hadn't been heard from for days. David thought it odd that the obsessive old man wasn't barking orders in their faces.  
A light tapping noise alerted the Hunter from his activities. He punched a board on the wall and a panel flew open, revealing a large hand gun with a silencer equipped. He took the weapon and stalked toward the source of the noise.  
It sounded like a lone pair of footsteps. He guessed they belonged to a woman. He would've said it was Domino returning home after 'partying', but the footsteps were far too clunky and cautious. Domino walked with grace and confidence, this person mustn't have known what she was walking into.  
David raised his gun to his face and waited at the doorway with his back pressed against the wall. He could see her shadow approaching his position. He quietly turned the safety off and waited until the unaware intruder was standing in the room with him. He shifted his foot, making a rustling sound that startled her.  
In a flash, David stood over the intruder with his gun aimed at her face. She glared back at him with angry blue eyes as she pointed a weapon at him as well. "[State your business]!!" he barked in German.  
Her face didn't falter, but her brow narrowed even more. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with! I don't have all day!" she shouted.  
David smirked and turned the safety back on his gun, but she couldn't tell. As far as the blonde woman knew, he was getting ready to shoot. He saw her swallow hard as she fought back the fear that he could see in here eyes. He didn't need to worry about being harmed. He didn't lower his weapon, "vhat do you vant?!" he demanded.  
She looked extremely tight lipped as she pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and flashed her badge at him. "Valerie Cooper, FBI! I know about this operation, and I want some answers!"  
"Vhat operation?" he bluffed.  
"Don't play games, Maverick." Valerie's grip tightened on her weapon as she stuffed her wallet back into the pocket of her blue jeans.  
David crossed his eyes to get a better look at the object she had pointed at his face. "Since vhen did ze FBI give zeir agents carrots vhen zey do investigations? Vhat did you plan to do? Stick it up my nose?"  
Her lower lip quivered in a way that made her look like she was trying not to laugh. Valerie knew then, she was doomed.  
David lowered his gun, grabbed Agent Cooper's arm and threw her onto the sofa. He held her down as he tied her hands together with a piece of cord. When he took his knee off her back, he helped her sit up again. He pulled a chair up to the sofa and sat down.  
"Why haven't you killed me yet?" she asked in disbelief.  
David rested his chin in his hand, "you haven't done anyzing, aside from threatening me vith produce."  
She glared at him. She really hated the way he was looking at her. She hated how he looked so relaxed. She hated how he had humiliated her! "I thought the Hunters killed all the time! What's one less victim?!"  
He frowned. "I don't kill humans."  
Her eyes widened in awe. "So they... Vampires really do exist! I knew it!"  
David looked at her strangely. One second she looked ready to kill him, the next she was as giddy as a child in a toy store.  
"So, how long have you been slaughtering these 'people'?" she asked with narrowed eyes.  
"You are not in any position to be asking me zis." he replied, indicating to her bindings. "I vould like to ask you somezing." he leaned forward. "How did you find me."  
She smirked deviously. Valerie didn't want to let on that their meeting had been completely by accident. "I pooled all my resources and tracked you down using my power of deduction."  
He snorted. "Impressive, Agent Cooper. Funny, you look just like zat voman I ran into at ze drug store."  
Her mouth opened to retort, but snapped shut again when she couldn't think of anything to say.  
"I'm actually surprised you managed to find zis place, even if you DID follow me. It must not have been an easy task. I admire zat."  
"Huh?"  
He straightened in his chair. "David North, former CIA operative."  
"CIA?! Hunh... I guess I'm not as bad as I thought." she muttered.  
"So, I'm going to let you go, FBI Agent Cooper. In return, you forget that this ever happened und I von't be forced to hunt you down und silence you." he went to untie her hands but Valerie jerked back out of his reach.  
"No." she said defiantly.  
David glared at her. "Vhat did you say?"  
"I still want my answers, and I'm not leaving until I get them."

**Okay kiddies! Review!**

**OH! And let me let you in on a little tidbit of information. My fellow staffmembers and I have started an X-Men Evolution RPG on proboards.com . We still have LOTS of characters open, and we need more players. To sign up, go to: " http:xevochic.proboards27.com " and fill out an aplication!**

**Good luck!**

**Amieva**


	9. A Splash of Reality

_Heeeeeere's MEVA! Hey-ho everybody in the studio audience, and all of you folks at home! This is the last chapter from my pre-written reserves. O.O This means that the updates may become more sporatic. I'm almost done chapter 10. The speed at which I finish chapter 11 will depend on inspiration and general demand. I got a job today, so I'll have less writing time. But that's okay. I think best when I'm preoccupied (hee hee... I math class) and I type fast.  
  
Scarlet Suicide: YaY! I was wondering if you were going to read this or not. LoL! You threaten to smite the Smitonator? That is simply unheard of! I am afraid!  
  
Please, read the chapter and leave me in one piece! I have no money!  
  
Goldylokz: HA HA HA!!! Ebil produce gremlins. Have YOU ever had a carrot shoved up your nose? It hurts.  
  
Don't ask me how I know that.  
  
On with the story!  
_  
Wanda sat on the floor with her back leaning against the wall next to Agatha's bedroom door. Amanda stood across from her, staring off into space blankly. They had been waiting outside that door since they got home from school at least an hour earlier. Wanda played with the beads on one of her bracelets as they waited. She hated this. She hated feeling useless and impatient. What was taking them so long?! Ororo had ordered them to stay out of Agatha's room until she allowed them entrance.  
Amanda ran her fingers through a lock of her long hair. She was nervous. She was scared. She wanted to know what was happening! She had heard Ororo on the phone earlier. She sounded urgent and desperate. Amanda thought she had heard her mention something about a coach? Or was it the economy? Where they having financial problems?! Would they have to close the shop and hire someone to look after Agatha?! No, that was ridiculous. Agatha was one of the strongest people Amanda had ever met. Amanda looked down at Wanda. Seeing the scowl on her face, she figured that the black- haired girl was having similar thoughts. "What do think is going on?" she asked in a soft whisper.  
Wanda shrugged and looked back at Amanda. "I dunno... probably something bad..." she looked away quickly and went back to fiddling with her beads. "I don't want to think about it, okay."  
The dark wooden door creaked open and the snow-haired African witch stepped out and bid her pupils follow her to the kitchen.  
They all sat around the small breakfast table and stared at eachother.  
"Girls," Ororo began in a sad tone, "I'm afraid I have some bad news- "  
Wanda slammed a fist against the table, "Agatha's going to be fine!" she commanded.  
Ororo placed a hand over Wanda's fist and hushed her. "We still don't know for certain, child. But that's not what I want to tell you." she took her hand off Wanda's. She folded both her hands together on the table and looked down at them gravely. "You can't stay here."  
"WHAT?!" both teens snapped at once.  
Ororo glared at them, as if to order them to be seated again. "This isn't permanent. It's far too dangerous with Mr. Lebeau taking up residence in our basement while he's still getting the human blood out of his system."  
Amanda winced and subconsiously rubbed her unmarked neck.  
"So, Agatha has come up with a solution-"  
"I'm NOT going back to my father!"  
"-please let me finish, Wanda. We're sending you overseas."  
Amanda and Wanda gawked at their mentor. "You're... you're sending us to another country?!"  
Ororo nodded. "Siberia, Russia."  
Wanda stared at her. "What did I do this time?!"  
"We're not punishing you for anythi-"  
"Then why Siberia?!"  
"We have a task for you, and it involves the two of you going to Russia and getting someone."  
It was Amanda's turn to start demanding answers. "We're going on a mission?" she asked in disbelief. "What is this, search-and-rescue?!"  
Ororo sighed. "Something like that... There's a little girl, about twelve years old, named Ilyana Rasputin. Irene found her in one of her dreams. We're to take her on as a student."  
"But, Ororo! The house is getting really crowded as it is!"  
The older woman shook her head. "You don't need to worry about that. It'll all be taken care of."  
"I'm not sharing my room with a Pop-crazy teeny-bopper." Wanda snarled.  
Ororo smiled. That was as close to an answer as she was ever going to get. "So you've agreed. Good. You leave tomorrow morning."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Amanda and Ororo carried their luggage out to the sation wagon, letting Wanda say her farewells to Agatha.  
The old woman looked frail. More frail than Wanda had ever remembered. It was like she was holding onto life by a thread. The sight sickened the teen, making her want to turn away and flee. But she would stay for a few more minutes. She would stay until Ororo came to tell her it was time to hit the road.  
She leaned forward in her chair and held Agatha's cool, bony hand. The old woman rolled her dark eyes and looked up at her student. She smiled weakly, unable to move her head to face her properly. "Shouldn't you be gone, my child?" she croaked.  
Wanda bit her lower lip, trying her hardest to fight back tears. "I don't want to leave, Agatha! I don't want to leave you alone!"  
She chuckled. "Alone? Dear, I won't be alone. Ororo will be here to watch over me."  
Wanda stared at a spot on the quilt that covered Agatha. "That's not what I meant..."  
"Ahh..." she placed her hand over Wanda's. "You're afraid," she saw Wanda scowl, "Don't be angry at yourself, it's natural to be afraid sometimes."  
"I'm not angry at myself, "she admitted, "I should kill that vampire for what he did!"  
Agatha shook her head weakly. "No. No, don't blame him for what happened. He was just acting on his instincts. I understand that."  
"But-"  
"Rogue will look after everything. I have full confidence in her-" Agatha started coughing violently.  
Wanda pulled her hands away from Agatha's body. "Agatha, please! Don't talk if you're just going to get-"  
The old woman's brow furrowed. "You need to hear this, Wanda." she whispered in a raspier voice. "We love you. I love you. If nothing else, remember that."  
"Don't talk like that!" Wanda ordered, feeling her throat close up. "That sounds so final. You're going to be fine. You're going to get better!"  
"Who are you to decide such things?" she chuckled, before going into another fit of coughs. "A witch doesn't have control over life and death, child. We do not have the authority to deligate such things."  
A knock came at the door, followed by Ororo's voice, "time to go, Wanda."  
"I don't want to leave you!" she cried again.  
Agatha smiled, "Go, child. I'll be here when you get back. I promise." she looked over at her dressing table. "Take my cameo broach with you. You can give it back to me when you get home."  
Wanda nodded, wiping at her eyes, hoping they didn't look completely red from crying. "I'll see you then-" she bent over and kissed Agatha's forehead "-I'll miss you..."  
  
They were all loaded in the station wagon. Wanda and Amanda watched as their home got further and further away as Ororo drove them to the airport. Wanda clutched Agatha's pin tightly in her fist.  
  
After sunset that night, Remy awoke from his two day-long slumber to find himself strapped to the bed. He pulled at his arms, but was unable to loosen the tight bindings.  
"Ease up, sugah. You ain't gettin' outta that bed until Ah decide it's time."  
Remy relaxed and snorted at Rogue's comment. "It a li'l early for that, non?" he lifted his head from the hard pillow it once rested on. "Why you tie up Remy like dis, hahn? What you plannin'?"  
Rogue held up her fist. There was a bottle of water in her hand. "Ah'm gonna test somethin'. Don't start thrashin' around 'til Ah'm done." she screwed the cap off and approached Remy's body. She reached down and pulled his shirt up to his chest. Then, very carefully, she dropped a few spots of the sparkling water on his abs and waited for him to start screaming in agony.  
"What dat?" he asked nervously, feeling the water trickle down his stomach and into his belly button.  
"Holy water-"  
"MON DIEU!" Remy started squirming and tossing his body about as violently as he could. The shock of being in contact with the sacred liquid clouded his senses, making him not realize that he wasn't burning at all. The Holy water was cool and tickled as it ran past the fine hairs below his belly button.  
"CALM DOWN! You're FINE!" Rogue set down the bottle on the floor, grabbed hold of Remy's shoulders and forced him back down.  
His chest heaved as he stared at the lady vampire. "What de HELL did you do t'me?!"  
"Ah just wanted to make sure ya didn't have anymore human blood in your system. You're fine."  
He just continued to stare at her in disbelief. He hadn't felt as confused as he did then since he first became a preternatural creature of the night. "Y'mind elaboratin' on dat? Why didn't dat water kill me?!"  
Rogue started fiddling with her scarf, as she always did when she had to think or was nervous. "It's kinda hard for me to explain..." she sat down on the edge of the bed and stared the Cajun right in the eye. "Do you know where you are?"  
He nodded. "Oui. Dis is de basement of some boardin' house or somethin. Dere be a bunch of women who live on de surface. Why?"  
"Not just women - Witches. An' they're all real close friends of mine." she scowled. "Do you recall what happened before you went to sleep?"  
His gaze shifted to the chair next to the bed; the one that Rogue occupied during the day. "Y'were still sleepin', an' Remy get up... Remy don' remember anyt'in' afta dat..."  
Rogue frowned. "Ah was afraid of that."  
"Huh?-"  
"You went upstairs an' attacked one of the girls. We had ta fight you off!" she snapped. She untied her scarf and pulled it away to expose her pale neck. There were four puncture wounds. The first two were just fine scars but the other two were still slightly swollen and purple. "You did this!"  
Remy winced at Rogue's tone of voice. She sounded furious now. "Is dat why y'got Remy strapped down? Jus' 'cause I bit you?!"  
Rogue snarled. "You threw Agatha into a wall! You nearly KILLED her!!!" she angrily wrapped her scarf back around her neck to cover her marks. "How can Ah make you understand..." she looked back at the bottle on the floor. She picked it up again and studied it.  
Remy watched her carefully, wondering what she was up to. He watched her stick her arm out and roll up the sleeve of her forrest green tee- shirt. She tipped the bottle and began to pour its contents carelessly over her exposed skin. He tried to pull free of his bindings to stop her, but was instead forced to watch helplessly.  
By the time the bottle was empty, and Rogue's arm, as well as the floor, was soaked, Remy expected to see smoke and chunks of flesh falling off her bones. But her arm was still completely intact and unharmed. "We can't be hurt by Holy water."  
"I can see dat! Why?"  
"It's the human blood. As long as a vampire doesn't have it in their system, they can't be hurt by anythin' religious. Ah can touch a cross in the Vatican and not get a mark for it."  
Remy would've scratched his head if he could. "So dis explains why you been feedin' me dat shit, hanh?"  
She scowled at him. "Ah'm gonna give you two choices, Cajun," she growled, "you can stay here and Ah can teach you about my lifestyle, or Ah can revoke your invitation and you can go an' fend for yerself!"  
"Dat's a tough choice dere, Chere."  
"Ah was afraid of this." she started unshackling him, "At least it's safe here. The Hunters ain't gonna bother me none."  
Remy sat up and stared at the door. "De Hunters... here?"  
"Of COURSE the Hunters hang around! New York has their base of operations!" Rogue stood up and straightened out her black skirt. "Well, if yer gonna go, Ah suggest you get out quick, 'cause there's a bunch of angry humans in this house, with magikal powers, who certainly wouldn't mind ending your life."  
His brow furrowed in concentration. "Maybe... Maybe Remy reconsider de belle femme's offer, non?"  
A large smile spread across Rogue's face. "Do ya mean-"  
"It might be interestin'... Bein' a Bohemian Vampire."  
  
"Did he agree?"  
Rogue nodded happily. "Ah was worried for a while there, but Ah'm certain that he's gonna be safe!"  
Ororo sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked tired and worn out. She needed rest desperately. "I don't think Agatha's going to make it, Rogue. She used too much energy with that last spell, her body just isn't healing like it should. She's slipping away even as we speak."  
Rogue frowned. "Ah've known Agatha for a long time. She's a strong woman. She could pull through yet."  
"I'm worried about how this could effect the girls. I'm going to have three pupils on my hands, Rogue! Along with the shop and the gardening... I'm going to be burning the candle at both ends." Ororo rubbed her tired eyes.  
Rogue placed a comforting hand on Ororo's shoulder. "It'll all work out. The girls could run the shop in the afternoon and on weekends, an' Ah'm sure Amanda wouldn't mind helping out with lookin' after the little girl. Ah could go back to the club after the Hunters calm down some. Ah'll take Count Van Lebeau with me, an' we can start a small revolution from there."  
"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need, Rogue. I trust you. But I'm mostly concearned about how this is going to affect Wanda... She loves Agatha..."  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 


	10. Something's a foot! Or a hand

**Huzzah! Chapter 10**

**This chapter is a little slow. I mean, it was almost painful. Don't worry, chapter 11 will be more interesting. MUCH more interesting. With the introduction of another character and a bit of suspense. **

**I've changed the format a little bit. Nothing big. Just everything in **_italics _**is translated from a different language, depending on the character.**

**_Scarlet Suicide: You should know me better than that, lol_****_. Of COURSE there's going to be Jonda. You just have to be patient and wait for John to be introduced in the story. It'll be a while yet, but it'll be worth the wait. Believe me. That's too bad about your computer. We need as many players as we can so we can get started. You can still go to the site and follow along. Even if you're not involved, it's still entertaining. But playing is much more fun than just reading._**

**_Ishandahalf: I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. LoL. Enjoy mucho mucho!_**

**_SSJ Tokya: LMAO Don't worry, the brooding will end soon. O.O Write, dangit! Yea, you heard me. I'm going to nag you wherever I can. BAH HA HAAA_**

**Onto the story:**

* * *

"Okay, I'm not so good with the geography. How far are we from Siberia?" Wanda narrowed her eyes as she scanned the map of Russia she had stolen from the airport.  
"We're taking a train through the mountains. We should be in Bar-... Barguzin in two days." Amanda reached over Wanda's shoulder and traced the path of the train from Moscow to Lake Baykal.  
Wanda looked down at her watch, then up at the departure schedule. "We got an hour before we leave..." she glanced over at the shop a few yards away. "Wanna get something pierced?"  
Amanda stared at her in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"  
"Oh, c'mon! It doesn't have to be major! I want to get my nose done... oh! Maybe I'll get a lebret!" Wanda scoffed at the horrified look on her friend's face. "Fine. Nose. Come with me."  
"Nooo..." Amanda groaned in protest as Wanda dragged her along by the arm.  
  
"Pain!" Amanda unzipped her coat, then pulled her sweater halfway up her stomach. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."  
Wanda grinned, poking at the shiny silver stud in her nose. "Hey, I didn't FORCE you to get your naval pierced!  
"Yeah, well at least I'll be able to hide my 'souvenir' from Ororo." she replied, pulling her shirt down again and zipping up her coat, just as a man in uniform came into their compartment, asking for their tickets and passports.  
After confirming that the girls were who they claimed to be, he went on to the next cabin. Amanda shivered and tried to rub some warmth into her arms. "I don't think I've ever been so cold in my life! No wonder they used to exile people to this place."  
Wanda snorted. "Maybe THAT's Ororo's angle."  
Amanda glared at her. "You have no respect for authority..."  
Wanda suddenly frowned and turned away to look out the window, at the barren, snow covered mountains as they rushed by.  
Amanda sensed the change in her friend's demeanor and immediately felt remorseful of her comment. "Wanda, I'm sorry-"  
Wanda cut her off "no, it's okay."  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes, until Amanda broke it with a mild whisper. "What do you think is going to happen?"  
Wanda shrugged. "I dunno... 'Ro will probably try to rip it out with a pair of pliers."  
"That's not what I meant." Amanda leaned forward, "I mean, what if Agatha doesn't make it? There's going to be three of us, 'Ro can't handle it alone."  
Wanda scowled, still staring out the window. "It doesn't matter-" she squeezed something in the palm of her hand "-Because she's going to be fine."  
  
Ilyana had been watching her parents carefully for the past few days. They were nervous, sad, and even distant. When she had asked her brother what was going on, he dismissed her and stormed off with a despaired expression. There was something going to happen, and no one was willing to tell her!  
Ilyana had turned thirteen the day before. Where was the adventure she had been promised as a child? She was still stuck on the farm with the same chores, the same people and the same everyday life. She was sad that Piotr wasn't there. He would've made things interesting. Getting fed up with all the secrecy, the young Russian girl with bouncy blonde hair stomped into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She muttered some angry words under her breath as she started pulling books, journals and small stuffed animals off her shelves and throwing them onto her bed. She got down on her knees and lugged a large suitcase out from under her bed and dropped it next to her pile of objects.  
Luckily, all her laundry lay in neat folded stacks on her reading chair. They were the first things to go into the case. Next went her books and journals. She emptied her jewelry box into a sealable pocket on the lid. She pulled an old disc-man out of her desk drawer and a Kevlar- zippered case full of CDs, and packed them into her knapsack with more books that she couldn't fit into her bursting suitcase.  
Ilyana slumped back into her big armchair and admired her quick work. It had only taken her five minutes to get her most precious items ready to go. That was a new record! It was almost therapeutic for her to do this when she got upset. Not that she ever planned on actually running away, but it was good to know that she could be prepared if the need ever came up.  
A knock came at her door, and Ilyana had to stand up and hide her suitcase before she allowed them entry. Quickly picking herself up from the floor, Ilyana let out a quick "come in".  
Her mother and father were standing in the doorway. Her mother looked pale. Her father looked grave. "_Ilyana, we need to speak with you._" papa said softly, leading his wife into the room and motioning for their daughter to sit on the bed.  
  
"There it is! Lake Baykal." Amanda gasped in awe, dismounting one of the snow mobiles they had hired to take them to the town near the body of water.  
"It's huge!" Wanda gaped. "It'd be so much fun to skate on that thing!"  
"I don't think it's completely frozen over."  
"Then lets go swimming!" Wanda snapped back sarcastically.  
Amanda rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk toward what looked like a general store. "Lets find our teeny witch, shall we?"  
  
"_Mama? I still don't understand. Why are you sending me away?_" Ilyana looked to her mother for the answers her father wouldn't give her.  
Mrs. Rasputin shook her head sadly as she scrubbed a large stewing pot. "_You aren't happy here, Ilyana. I thought you'd be glad for a reason to leave._"  
"_I WOULD be glad if I knew what the reason was! Are you, Papa and Mikeal coming too?_"  
"_No... We don't belong where you're going._" she dried her hands on a towel hanging next to the sink. She placed them on Ilyana's shoulders and stared at her straight in the eye. "_We love you very very much, Ilyana. But these women in New York can teach you things you'd never be able to learn here._"  
The thirteen year old girl turned away from her mother's eyes. "_It still doesn't make any sense. How can you accept this so easily?!_" she demanded.  
"_Your father's mother was the same. It's rare for such a gift to be passed on to a man._  
"_This isn't easy, Ilyana. Even now, my heart aches at the thought of losing another child._"  
Ilyana was pulled into a tight embrace. She hugged her mother back. She felt her own tears form as spots on her shoulder became wet. "_Is this what you want?_"  
Her mother nodded. "_This is what I want for you._"  
  
"Are you sure this is the right address? Neither of us actually KNOW Russian..."  
"No... but I do understand hand signals, and the one that one guy gave us was quite obvious." Wanda grumbled, walking up the front steps of a small, two-story farm house. She knocked on the door and stood back to wait for someone to answer.  
A young man opened the door and stared down the two girls. He was tall, had black hair, and was built like an ox. He frowned at them, but bid them enter the house. Wanda looked to Amanda. She shrugged and followed her inside.  
A short fat woman appeared in the front hall, drying her eyes with a dishtowel. "Mikeal _who's at the door_?-" she seemed to have noticed the two teens standing by her son. "_Oh..._"  
  
"Ilyana getting ready." Mrs. Rasputin said slowly and with difficulty as she poured tea for their guests. "We did not be thinking you are here early."  
Amanda took her mug from the heavy-set woman graciously. "We're really sorry, Mrs. Rasputin. We didn't know-"  
Mr. Rasputin shook his head. "It is not your fault, da?" he looked quickly to his son, Mikeal, who was scowling at the two American girls. "Ilyana will be in good hands in America." he stated, more to his son than anyone else.  
Around the corner, Ilyana was leaning against the wall, listening in on their hushed conversation. She understood most of the words spoken, but she couldn't decipher everything. Those girls were the ones taking her to America. She had accepted this fact. In a way, it was like Piotr was fulfilling his promise to her. She was going on an adventure.  
  
Ororo had spent the past four hours crying. She hated crying so much. She was glad that the girls weren't there to see their mentor in such a state of weakness. She had to be strong for them.  
Agatha's status had gone from bleak to worse. Even Rogue was saying that she could see death just around the corner. Ororo almost resented having a vampire in the house, just because she could tell if someone was going to die or not. But Rogue had been acting as an emotional crutch for her.  
"Ah've seen a lot o'death in mah life, Ororo. Believe me, it's never easy."  
Ororo felt Rogue's hand on her bare shoulder. It was slightly warm. The Southerner had fed recently. "How is Remy doing?" she asked, wanting to stay off the topic of death.  
"He's fine. Ah figure he'll be right and proper by t'morrow night." Rogue sat down across from Ororo at the table. "He's really sorry about what happened." she whispered softly.  
Ororo only nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. She had long since stopped crying.  
"He still won't tell me why he was starvin' when Ah found 'im." Rogue sighed. "Or where he came from." A scowl appeared on her pale face. "Or who he was with before he skidaddled. Ah think he was runnin' scared." Rogue chuckled warmly. "Of course, he's still a warm-blooded Creole stallion."  
Ororo's eyes snapped up, and she stared at Rogue in shock. "You haven't-"  
Rogue's clear green eyes widened as well. "NO! No, that's not what I meant! No. Ah wouldn't think of it!"  
Saying that eased Ororo some, and she relaxed in her seat again.  
"Ah was just sayin' that... sex is something he didn't f'get when he died." Rogue then proceeded to explain that drinking blood, to vampires, was a more euphoric experience than making love. "So, he's tryin' to cut a deal. Since he can't drink human blood anymore, he wants 'compensation'."  
"From you?"  
"Ah'm his first option. Ah turned him down, though. Ah just don't have that drive anymore. Ah told him he should go out and find himself a girlfriend or somethin'."  
"How did he react?"  
"He was upset, but he didn't say much. Ah left him in the room to brood by himself."  
  
"Cheers, darling, on a job well done." A sensuous blonde woman smiled. She raised a wine glass and gently tapped it against the one of the woman sitting across from her.  
The other woman brushed her long red hair over her shoulder before taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage. "That boy needs to learn his lesson. I had no idea that son of mine would turn out so... innocent." she said the last word like it was poisonous.  
The blonde stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "Oh, I know, Raven. It wasn't your fault, dear." she crossed her long white legs. "I have full confidence in our agent. The boy won't be causing trouble for us any longer."  
Raven set down her wine glass, tapping her dark blue hand on the table. "You're right, Emma. But still... do you think that if his father was a demon... he would have turned out differently?"  
Emma made a delicate growl. "I thought we had an agreement to never discuss this again, Raven." she said, her English accent stressing each word heavily. "You need to let it go. You did what you could for him, and he turned away from you. He was a bad egg, and there was nothing we could do about it."  
Raven was about to reply, but their study door burst open, and a man with large side-burns came storming in.  
Emma's smile widened. "Sebastian, darling! What's the news from Wynegard?"  
The man named Sebastian scowled and stood before the two voluptuous demon-women. "She's been taken." he announced in a gruff voice.  
Emma and Raven glanced at each other. "Well... good then. We can begin-"  
"By Harkness."  
Emma dropped her wineglass, and it shattered all over the marble floor. "If you're lying to me, Sebastian, I will be very cross with you!" her icey blue eyes flashed.  
Sebastian didn't shrink away. He was used to the Succubus' temper tantrums. "Don't shoot the messenger, Emma dear. I have no control over Jason's visions."  
"Then KILL him and get me a new mystic!" Emma shouted, stomping her foot on a large chunk of glass.  
Sebastian nodded and went to leave the room, before Emma decided to take out her rage on him. Before he was out the door, he heard her say "and tell the agent to go and get her! I don't care what he does! I just want the girl! ALIVE!"  
"Humans. They're absolutely useless!" Raven snarled. "The only thing they're good for is a bit of cruel entertainment."  
Emma poured herself another glass of white wine. "I couldn't agree more." she growled, downing the wine in one fluid motion. "Cheers!"  
  
Wanda lead Amanda and Ilyana through the crowd at the Moscow Airport. The other two witches were talking. Amanda helped Ilyana with her English.  
"I are-"  
"Am."  
"I AM thirteen years old." said Ilyana with a proud smile. "I am becoming very good with English, da?"  
Amanda nodded. "You'll fit right in! I was born in Munich, Germany. I didn't learn how to speak English until I was five."  
Ilyana grinned. "I am thinking that Wanda is real American girl?"  
"Nope." Wanda replied quickly, weaving between pedestrians. "Transia, Europe. My mom moved us to New York when we were still in diapers."  
Ilyana looked at Amanda questioningly. "We?"  
"Wanda has a brother."  
"OH!" Ilyana exclaimed. "I have brother too!"  
"Yes. We met him, and I'm happy for you, kid. Now can we please just get on our plane and leave?" Wanda grabbed hold of Amanda, who had an arm around Ilyana, and pushed them toward the gate they were boarding.  
She was impatient. She was in a hurry. She wanted to get back to their nice little house in suburbia New York. She wanted to walk in the door, and throw her arms around Agatha - who of course would be up and walking around just like she usually did - and say "You're here, and you're never going to leave me."  
The last call for passengers boarding the plane to Berlin came. The three young witches walked on without looking back.

* * *

Review my little monkies! I need the encouragement. 


	11. Demons of Our Own

**Admit it, I rock. Yes... well, to avoid a lynch-mob I finally finished chapter 11, and am posting it for you. Aren't I wonderful? No?...   
  
This chapter is dedicated to ScarletSapphire, because she rocks my socks. It's also dedicated to my other bunnies, but mostly to ScarletSapphire. She's special.**

**Unfortunately, there is character death in this chapter. I know crazyspaceystracey and XEvoChick won't forgive me, but I hope the rest of you can. I still haven't forgiven myself. But you all saw it coming, didn't you?**

**Your reviews are awesome. Keep 'em comin'! They brighten my day!**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own my socks and the socks of my people. That is all.**

"I'd better be getting paid over-time for this, Shaw!" a red-haired man, in a white suit with a bright yellow bow-tie, demanded.  
Sebastian sighed in annoyance. "Just do your job, and you won't incur the wrath of Emma and Raven."  
The red-haired man practically giggled with glee. "Perhaps such succulent and devious divas would repay me 'personally' for my services."  
This caused Sebastian to laugh harshly. "I doubt it!"  
The man in the white suit growled into the phone.  
"A Sucubus lays with another for the sole purpose of gaining more power. I highly doubt you have anything either of the ladies would ever possibly want."  
"And how, pray-tell, did you rate such an honour? Human?!"  
Sebastian smirked. "I had what they wanted."  
"Humph!"  
"Just do your job. If you do it right, I'll put in a good word for you with the bosses."  
"I don't need no charity from a human."  
"Fair enough. I didn't plan on giving you any."  
The red-head snarled. He suddenly heard a click, followed by a dial- tone. "Just you wait, Shaw. I'll work my way to the top." he straightened out his bow-tie and smoothed down the front of his jacket. "I'll get the brat... you can't escape ARCADE!"  
He swept out of the phone booth, cackling obnoxiously as bystanders looked on in confusion.  
"Oh, rapture!" Arcade giggled. He finally spotted his victims. He loved it when the multiple targets were all gathered in one place. It made everything so much easier. "Step one - Ready the transport relic..."  
  
Ilyana tugged on Wanda's sleeve. "Excuse. Wanda, I am having to the bathroom."  
Wanda turned around. "Okay." she took Ilyana's bags from her and set them on a bench. "Amanda and I will wait for you here. The bathroom is just over there."  
Ilyana smiled and said a quick thanks in Russian.  
  
"Step two - Aim..."  
  
A large crowd of people passed by the three girls. Ilyana had to stand and wait for a moment before she could break away and head for the airport restroom.  
  
"Step three - FIRE!"  
  
As Ilyana dashed around the corner to the restroom, Amanda and Wanda turned around curiously at the loud shout coming from behind them.  
"Did you hear something?"  
"I think so... Did somebody just say-"  
Both teens screamed as they were struck with a blast of energy. Their bodies felt as though they were being twisted and turned inside out.  
As quickly as it had started, it was over. Amanda and Wanda were sucked through anti-space; where their shouts of pain were silent, and bright flashes of light and colour threatened to blind them.  
They landed in heaps on solid ground.  
  
Arcade whipped out a crystal ball from his jacket pocket and ducked into a dark corner of the crowded airport. He grinned as he rubbed it counter-clockwise three times with his left hand. "Now, my pretties. Let's see what we can do to split up the trio-"  
His eyes widened as he viewed the two lumps of human stir. He rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw. "Okay... there's three of them..." he stared hard into the orb. His brow furrowed in concentration. "One... two..." his voice cracked. "The dark one... the pale tom-boy... where's the teeny blonde?!" he squeaked. He turned the ball in his hands, looking in at every possible angle. "BLAST! BLAST!! BLAST!!!"  
The red-haired demon started hopping around angrily, almost dropping the orb in the process. "DARNATION!!! Whoops!" he quickly caught the crystal ball before it smashed into the stone floor.  
  
"Wanda... Wanda get up!" Amanda shook her shoulder. Wanda groaned and rolled over.  
"Ugh... What happened."  
Amanda looked around as Wanda sat up and held her aching head. "I don't know. But we somehow ended up outside."  
"What?!" Wanda's head whipped around. She stared at the clear sky. It was lemon-yellow in colour. "Holy sh-"  
Amanda pulled her up by the arms and started walking along a path made of pink marble. "I don't remember being here before."  
"I don't think we're in Germany anymore, Mandy."  
  
"What to do... what to do..." Arcade chewed his nails nervously. He couldn't deliver these two to the 'Black Widows', as Emma and Raven had been dubbed. They wanted the young one. Now that he had two teen aged girls trapped in his pocket dimension, what was he going to do?  
"Letting them go is out of the question." a grin spread across his freckled face. "I suppose I could make the best of the situation." he traced his finger around the top of the orb. "Follow the white rabbit, dearies."  
  
"Hey, look over there."  
A furry white rabbit, that looked to be about the size of a beach ball, stood on it's hind legs and peered over a blue hedge. It blinked it's big red eyes at the girls before pushing off the hedge and scampering off along the path.  
Amanda started walking after it, but Wanda grabbed her arm and held her back.  
The rabbit stopped in its tracks.  
"What's wrong, Wanda?"  
Wanda glared after the large rodent. "Ever read 'Alice in Wonderland'?"  
Amanda looked at her strangely. "Yeah, when I was nine. But I don't get what that has to do- oh." Wanda started walking in the opposite direction that Amanda was headed. "Hey! What are you doing? Wanda?!"  
"We've got nothing better to do." Wanda crossed her arms across her chest. "You got a better idea?"  
Amanda was silent. "Fine."  
They followed the path for what felt like hours, until they came to a large garden filled with rose bushes, violet daisies and large deciduous trees.  
"Pretty." Wanda breathed, reaching out to touch one of the blood-red roses.  
  
Arcade doubled over in laughter. "Hoo boy! This is WAY too easy!" he started tracing his finger over the surface of the crystal again. "You're Majesty, you have intruders on the premises."  
  
"Anymore bright ideas?" Amanda groaned. Her wrists were beginning to hurt from the rope used to tie her and Wanda. They were shoved into a dank cell forcefully by one of the Queen's foot-soldiers.  
Wanda grunted as she fell into the stone floor. "I am getting REALLY sick of people tossing me around!"  
" 'Don't follow the white rabbit-' " Amanda muttered mockingly. " 'Ever read "Alice in Wonderland"?'... Oh yeah. You're a real genius!"  
"It was an idea. I didn't say it was a good one."  
Amanda flopped down into a pile of straw by the wall. "This is just a really bad dream." she flopped back, feeling her head hit something solid. "Probably brought on by jet-lag." she rolled over onto her side.  
Wanda sighed and leaned back against the cold wall. "I just want to go home."  
Amanda looked up. "I know..." Amanda suddenly shot up. "Oh my God!"  
"What?"  
"We left Ilyana by herself!"  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like we had much choice in the matter..."  
Amanda flopped back. "Ororo's going to kill me."  
There was a slight shuffling sound. Amanda thought it was Wanda. Wanda thought it was Amanda. However, Amanda jumped and screamed when she felt something brush against her arm. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A SNAKE!"  
Wanda jumped back from her seat on the stone floor.  
The pile of straw grew in height and let out a pained groan. "Vat is all zis noise?"  
Amanda and Wanda scrambled across the floor and huddled close to each other. "It's a talking snake." Amanda whimpered.  
Something burst out of the straw, shouting, "Vere! I HATE snakes!!"  
They stared at the... man that suddenly appeared. His eyes glowed gold in the shadows. He was spinning around frantically, searching for the snake. Amanda and Wanda saw his warped feet, and deformed hands. But most shocking of all was the blue fur that covered his entire body.  
"Y-you're a DEMON!" Wanda choked, pulling away from Amanda.  
The demon stopped spinning and seemed to notice his audience for the first time. "Oh boy..."  
"Please, don't eat our souls!" Amanda pleaded.  
The demon looked at her strangely. "No problem. I prefer cheeseburgers." he replied with what he hoped was a charming smirk.  
They blinked in confusion for a moment. "Huh?..."  
  
Arcade observed them in amusement. "Well... I can get rid of all three of them in one quick sweep... I do enjoy my work TOO much!"  
  
"My name is Kurt Wagner." he took a cautious step toward the cowering teens. He frowned when they shied away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
Amanda shifted uncomfortably. "I thought demons did that. Y'know... hurt people."  
Kurt shook his head. "Nein. I am not like zem. I myself am half- human."  
Wanda and Amanda looked at each other. "Sorry...?" Wanda said uncertainly.  
"I am not looking for sympathy." he sat down on the floor across from them. "If I had a choice, I vould rather be completely human."  
Amanda smiled. "So you're a nice demon!"  
"Ja." he laughed. "I suppose you could say zat."  
"So, do you know where the hell we are?" Wanda asked impatiently.  
Kurt nodded. "Zis vould be a pocket dimension created by a demon named Arcade." a snarl escaped his lips as he bared his fangs. "Ven I get my hands on zat shiste..." he noticed the look the girls were giving him. "Sorry... ja. Ve vould be trapped here."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Wagner. You and my pretty guests won't be trapped for much longer." Arcade cackled, waving his hand over the orb. After he set the stage for their demise, Arcade tucked the ball back into his pocket, feeling assured that their deaths were inevitable.  
  
"Zee important thing is is to look on ze bright side of zis situation."  
Wanda struggled with the ropes around her wrists. "I fail to see anything bright about it, KURT!"  
Amanda was staring straight in the path of a whirling saw-blade. Whether it had been inspired by divine influences, or Amanda was just panicking, she came up with an idea. She jerked her head to the side - partly to speak to Wanda, and partly to get farther away from the blade - "Wanda! Get out your lighter! We might be able to burn through the ropes!"  
Wanda looked over her shoulder. The conveyer belt they were set on was moving slowly, closer and closer to their doom. She let out at whimper. "I don't have my lighter!"  
"What?! You have it with you all the time!" she shifted back some more, brushing her shoulder against Kurt's. "You smoke!"  
Wanda sighed. It almost sounded like a frustrated growl. "I decided to quit recently! I threw it out..."  
Kurt nearly jumped when he felt Amanda's head lean against his back. Wanda was still struggling with their bonds. He looked skyward and closed his golden eyes. "Gott... as much as I love being tied to two beautiful vomen, please. Either save us, or hurry up and kill me. I don't think I can take much more of zeir fighting." he muttered pleadingly.  
"I'm too young to die." Amanda groaned.  
This was it. Wanda clenched her eyes shut. Of all times to actually focus, this was it. She almost laughed at the irony of it all. Amanda was too panicked to do anything. Kurt couldn't do anything. Somehow his demon powers had been nullified, or he just refused to use them. Wanda was their last hope. "Burn... burn burn burn..." she bit her lower lip in concentration.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Shut up! I'm trying to focus!" she snapped. She had to think of an incantation and envision what she wanted the end result to be. "Powers of Fire..." she felt the energy rise up inside of her.  
"Oh no-"  
Wanda breathed deeply, letting all outside noise fade away. "... I summon thee..." her brow furrowed. The incantation had to rhyme. She thought that it was a stupid rule, but that was the way it worked. "... I summon thee to aid me. Heed my call, and send me a... fire-ball!"  
She waited for a split second before she opened her eyes again. What she saw brought a smile to her face. A small ball of flames danced in front of her. "It worked!"  
Amanda unclenched her eyes as well. "It actually worked?!"  
Wanda glared at the fire-ball. "Yes... thank you for your support, Mandy..." she smiled again, despite herself. "Okay, fire-thing. I'm the one who conjured you up, so do what I say, okay?"  
The fire-ball bobbed up and down, as if it were agreeing with her.  
"Burn the ropes off our hands. Could you do that for me?" she asked sweetly, only just noticing how close they were to the spinning blade.  
The fire-ball flew a lap around Wanda's head before doing as she requested. It burned through Kurt's bonds first, followed by Wanda's, then finally Amanda's. Kurt and Wanda hopped off the conveyer belt, and Kurt helped Amanda by holding her arm as she clumsily jumped, landing in his chest. Kurt released her and stretched his arms and legs. Something snaked out of the folds of his baggy pants and extended out behind him before curling and relaxing at his side.  
"You have a tail!" Amanda exclaimed, staring at Kurt's backside.  
Kurt looked over his shoulder at the prehensile appendage. "Shh..." he placed one of his fingers to his lips. "If you point and stare like zat, you might hurt its feelings."  
Wanda was already looking around the torture chamber for a way out. She ignored the two people - well, one witch and one demi-demon. The little fire ball still danced excitedly around her. She ran her hand along the wall, applying pressure every now and then incase she found a weak spot in the plaster. She knocked. She banged. She screamed and threw a large rock. Nothing seemed to be working. "These walls must be reinforced with... adamantium or something!"  
"Wanda, there's no such thing as 'adamantium'..." Amanda quipped, thinking that Wanda had finally lost it.  
The black haired witch glared at her angrily, as the little spark flitted around her in blissful oblivion. "My FIRST spell worked, Sefton... don't tempt me to try another." she went back to beating on the walls. "There has to be a way out!"  
She completely ignored the modest cough that escaped from the blue man's throat.  
Amanda joined in on the beating of the walls. "I- don't- see- how- this is- helping!" she stated between grunts.  
"It's not hurting!" Wanda threw her shoulder into the wall. "Ow!"  
Kurt stepped up confidently and placed a three-digited hand on each of their shoulders. He disregarded the confused and angry looks he was getting. "If you are villing to trust me, I may be able to get us all out."  
  
Arcade strolled proudly through the airport. He felt proud that he had managed to trap and destroy three obstacles in one foul swoop. Now the fun part was tracking down the little blonde girl and taking her without kicking up a fuss.  
But how hard could that be? It was just ONE little girl.  
  
"Now, you have to hold on tight." Kurt instructed. Amanda and Wanda had wrapped their arms around his torso, and he placed his hands on their backs. Even he knew that what he had explained to them sounded off and a little fishy, but it was their last chance. He had told them, not elaborating on the fine details of physics that he himself didn't completely understand, he could transport them out if they held him. And while he did like the idea of two women swarming him on either side, the situation was rather uncomfortable. "Alright. Are ve ready? I vill count to three-"  
"WAIT!" Wanda shouted, loosening her grip on him. She looked around the torture chamber desperately.  
Hollers and clanging armor could be heard approaching. The guards had been alerted of their escape. Amanda grabbed Wanda's wrist and pulled her back. "What are you doing?!"  
Wanda collided with Kurt's left side, but her eyes still looked around the room. "Where did the little flame-thing go?"  
Amanda sighed deep in her throat. "The spell must've worn off while you weren't looking. It happens! Now, can we please get out of here?!"  
Kurt nodded. "Alright. Now, I need your help vith zis-"  
  
"Cold." Ororo placed a damp cloth on Agatha's forehead. The frail woman was past the point of return. Out of respect for the dying, Rogue and Remy stood at the door with their heads bowed.  
"Ororo Monroe..." Agatha croaked in a harsh whisper. "I... I leave-" Ororo leaned in closer and took hold of her friend's boney hand. "I leave everything to you. This house and everything in it."  
Ororo swallowed hard. She knew that tears were going to start falling from her eyes at any moment. "Yes, Agatha. I'll take care of everything."  
Agatha's mouth curled into a half smile. "I know you will, child. I trust you above all others." she took in a slow, deep breath. "Look after our girls. They are coming along very well. I'm proud of them." her head turned slightly, as though she were trying to make eye-contact with the tall African woman. However, Agatha just didn't possess the strength anymore. "And be patient with Wanda. She's maturing into a strong young woman. She'll need your friendship as well as your guidance."  
Ororo felt Agatha's hand become cold. "I promise, old friend."  
Agatha's eyes drooped. "Perhaps, in another life, we will meet again. Good-bye, Ororo."  
"Good-bye..." Ororo sat for several moments after hearing a final breath leave the old witch's body.  
Remy felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw that Rogue was motioning for them to leave the room. He nodded solemnly and followed her into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while Rogue poured them two glasses of pigs' blood. She set one of the glasses on the table and sat down across from him. "You f'got, didn't you..."  
Remy traced the top of his glass with the tip of his index finger. "It been so long, I guess I t'ought I didn' have t't'ink about it no more."  
"Ah know. Ah thought the same thang." she took a long drink of her beverage. "Ah've changed so much over the past twenty-five years."  
Remy picked up his glass, like he intended to drink from it, but didn't put it to his lips. "If y'don' mind m'askin', Chere, why you like dis? What be yo' reason f'givin' up human blood?"  
Her eyes clouded over. "Ah decided to watch my last victim's fam'ly... And what Ah saw made me disgusted with myself. Ah took their only son away from them without a second thought." a red tinged tear streaked down her face and landed on the table next to her pale hand. "When Ah became a vampire, Ah didn't just lose my life; Ah lost my humanity."  
He understood. He understood everything. Remy had spent his years as a vampire killing indiscriminately and not caring about the consequences. Now that he had watched a woman die - a woman that he had severely injured - he understood that humans were more than just cattle, raised for slaughter. He quite possibly could have destroyed the lives of everyone that dwelled in that household.  
That made him think about all those others he had killed in his life.  
It was depressing.  
No wonder Rogue didn't have a sex-drive.  
Remy banished the thought as he drank from his cold glass. He didn't think he'd ever get used to drinking it. But after tonight, he didn't think he'd ever think of feeding on a human again.  
  
Arcade had been so caught up with trying to find the girl, he hadn't noticed when his precious crystal slipped out of his pocket and exploded in a puff of thick, midnight-blue smoke.  
That is, he didn't notice at first.  
After the smoke, that smelled strongly of brimstone, cleared - and Arcade stopped choking - a half-demon and two teenaged girls stood firmly before him. They all looked very, very cross.  
He laughed nervously whilst tugging at the collar of his suit. "Herr Wagner, di- didn't expect to see you again." he backed into the wall, trying to get away from the approaching blue-man.  
"Nein..." Kurt growled, clenching his fist, "I didn't think so either."  
Arcade gulped. "So, uh... how did... how did you get out?"  
"Magic..." Wanda answered dryly.  
Kurt smiled maliciously at the cowering demon. His white fangs gleamed in the light of the florescent bulbs. He lifted Arcade off the ground and slammed him into the wall. "Now, Arschloch [1], you vill get a taste of hell-" Kurt raised the hand that wasn't being used to hold him against the wall. He held a knife that would've gotten him arrested if he had tried to smuggle it into the airport. His tail had snaked it out of Arcade's pocket while Kurt had him distracted.  
Amanda rushed over to him and placed her hand over his. "Don't do it!"  
"Huh?!" Kurt dropped the knife and stared at the dark-skinned beauty. Her eyes were pleading with him. "Don't do it." she mouthed again.  
She turned to Arcade. "Go back to wherever it is you came from. We're sparing your life, because death would be a kindness for the likes of you!"  
Arcade 'hmph'ed. "Don't think you've won, human-scum." and with that, he vanished.  
Wanda and Kurt were goggling at Amanda. "What?!"  
"Wow, Mandy... I didn't think you had it in you!" Wanda exclaimed.  
She was still holding Kurt's hand. "I- I didn't want him to kill him." she watched Wanda look around the corner, then start walking. "Where are you going?"  
"Looking for the kid."  
"I'll come with you!" Amanda let go of Kurt and was about to run off after Wanda. She stopped suddenly, doubled back, and kissed the half-demon on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt." she smiled, "Thanks for rescuing us."  
"Vasn't a problem-" he watched her rush around the corner. His fingers touched the spot on his face where she had kissed him. That hadn't ever happened before. The last person to kiss him was a vampire that he had helped reform her life. And that was just on the forehead. Amanda had barely missed his mouth. He smirked as he slipped into the shadows.  
  
Ilyana sat patiently with their luggage. It had been five minutes since she had come back from the washroom. She began to worry about her escorts. Perhaps they had left her behind. But that didn't make sense. They would've taken their bags with them. She finally saw Wanda and Amanda jogging toward her. They looked tired and ragged. Ilyana decided not to ask any questions. It was probably a teenager thing.  
They didn't offer to tell her what happened either.  
She picked up her bags and followed them to the terminal they would be boarding at. She was excited. They were going to New York!  
Wanda was leading the other two. She suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine and a weight drop in the pit of her stomach. She gasped as the feeling of panic washed over her. Something had happened. They had to get back.  
Amanda seemed to have felt it as well. "Wanda..."  
"C'mon. Let's get a move on. I want to go home."

**[1] the translation of 'asshole' from freetranslation . com**


	12. The Solution and the Cure

**HA HA! Chapter 12 is complete. After all those years of writing and rewriting- what? It's only been a week? ... erm... okay, right then. Here's the chapter anyway. Sorry to have left you with such a downer last episode, but from the looks of things, you enjoyed it. Wow, maybe I should kill off more characters more often!**

**I'm kidding...**

**Or am I?**

**This chapter follows a different path in the plot, but you'll be able to catch up with Wanda and the others next chapter (Yeah, I know it's all about them, isn't it). This one was a little painful to write sometimes, but it had to be done.**

**_Disclaimer: Amieva doesn't own the rights to X-Men, or anything related. She doesn't claim to know everything about preternaturual beings or witchcraft, nor does she ever plan to go and find out. Life is just too short._**

* * *

He felt something cool and wet dab gently at his forehead.  
"Where did you find him?"  
There was a slight shuffling sound, followed by heavy foot-steps. "Out in the bush." a gruff voice replied. "Poor bastard has prob'ly been runnin' fer days."  
"What happened to him?" asked the first voice. It was much softer, but had a very strong and proud tone.  
"Bitten. Probably happened last cycle."  
He groaned and shifted in his place. He cracked an eye open and was met with the faces of a young native woman and a rough-skinned little man. "Oh dear. Am I dead? Where am I?"  
"Laughun City, British Columbia. You ain't dead, bub. And if yer careful, ya won't be for a very, very long time."  
The young native woman placed her hand on his shoulder and kept him from sitting up. "It's best if you lay down, sir. It may be easier on you when we tell you what is going to happen."  
  
"You know a lot about these creatures. I'm impressed." David North complimented her as Valerie cleaned her gun. He watched her in amusement. "So, you decided that a firearm was more effective than a carrot?"  
Valerie gave him a sarcastic smile. "Watch it, buddy. I've got more in the kitchen."  
Over the course of the past week, Valerie and David had seen each other every now and then. They had agreed to meet at the pharmacy, then walk back to Valerie's apartment to talk. They were settled in her tiny living room and going through the information that Valerie had found. It was safer for her there. Maverick knew that if Bastion, his employer, knew that this FBI agent had found their headquarters, he'd be forced to kill her.  
"I probably don't know nearly as much as you do, Maverick. Like, where's the most effective place to shoot them, or what caliber of bullet is best."  
David frowned as he put his own gun back together. "Is that what you want to know?"  
Valerie looked up from her cleaning and saw the distressed look in his eyes. "Oh! God! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"No, it vas an honest question. I am a Hunter, after all." David set down his gun and began stroking Valerie's pet/stray cat. The feline purred in appreciation and rolled over on her back.  
"Hmph!" Valerie snorted, "you slut." she began piecing her gun back together, bit by bit. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you become a Hunter?"  
  
Hank smiled broadly, despite the terrible and atrocious things his hosts were describing to him. He knew most of this information anyway. The short, broad man was named Logan Howlet. And from what Hank gathered, he had quite a bit of expertise on the subject of werewolves.  
The woman, Danielle Moonstar, was also quite knowledgeable. She explained that she was from a long line of Shamans that had dealt with the curse for centuries. Hank found this all very fascinating, as a man of science would be. "Absolutely fascinating." he marveled.  
"I don't see what's so fascinatin' 'bout it, bub!" Logan snapped. "Don't you know what you are now?!"  
Danielle grabbed his shoulder and prevented him from going berserk. "Forgive him, Dr. McCoy. Logan has been like this for so long, the animalistic tendencies have become second-nature to him."  
"I see." Hank grinned. "I suppose I'll just have to make the best of this situation, then." he inspected the bites and scratches on his arm. They had already begun to heal. "I'll be able to get some real first-hand experience. This could possibly make my research a lot easier."  
Logan didn't say anything, for his mind was in shock. Had this man just say 'research' and 'first-hand experience'?! He remembered when he was bitten. Logan had fallen into a deep depression. Not to mention all the damage he had cause in his first fifty years as a Lichenthrope. He was still suffering the repercussions of his wild actions. "Mind explainin', pal?" he snarled impatiently.  
"Ah." Hank's smile didn't waver at all as he went into describing his research and discoveries about the 'curse'. "I've recently went into a partnership with one Dr. Moira McTaggart. She's the expert on the subject of werewolves."  
Logan was flabbergasted. "Expert?!" he snapped. Danielle squeezed his shoulder to tell him to calm himself. He conceded.  
  
David held the park gate open for his companion. Valerie blushed and walked in ahead of him. "Thank-you." she said quietly. They walked in silence until they came to the pond. David took off his jacket and lay it down on the ground for them to sit on. Valerie felt uncomfortable with the situation. She felt like a high school girl again. She sat down on his jacket and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Nice night..." she commented.  
"The moon is waxing." he replied, laying back with his arm tucked under his head. "Soon enough, it vill be full. Then I get to test my new bullets."  
"That's what the silver-nitrate was for."  
"Hmm?"  
"That day in the pharmacy." she said, thinking back to that day. "You picked up a box of silver-nitrate. Isn't that what you were going to use it for? Killing werewolves?"  
He nodded slowly. "And vampires."  
"Right!" Valerie snapped her fingers. "I remember that." she smiled down at him. "I'm enjoying this."  
He couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Valerie that made her enthusiasm contagious.  
"It's so nice to be able to talk to someone about this stuff without having them suggest I seek professional help."  
He chuckled. "Das ist gutt. I'm glad I have someone I can talk to outside the guild. No offense to my teammates, but sometimes I need to get away from them before I break my 'no killing humans' rule."  
"It isn't that bad, is it?"  
"Yes."  
"It's a lot better than living alone." she frowned. "I've nearly driven myself crazy on multiple occasions." she laughed. It sounded forced. "It's a wonder Cecelia has been my friend for so long. But it's the price I pay for my career."  
"Ah, professional, carrot-wielding, FBI agent."  
She snorted and slapped his arm with the back of her hand. "I left my gun at home, okay? It was... quick thinking in unusual circumstances." she looked up at the stars. "But seriously, all I have is my career. I mean, what else is there?"  
He seemed to consider her for a moment. "Meeting people. Finding a companion?"  
"I don't have time for that! My work is too important to me."  
David's eyes softened, as he too, watched the sky. "You sound just like me when I vas vith the CIA, except," he rolled over on his side and propped himself up with his elbow, "you're not working."  
Valerie's head snapped around so quickly, she was fortunate not to have pulled a muscle. "How?! How did you-"  
"The police have never bothered us before." he said casually. "I figured you were on a personal mission."  
"You looked up my records, didn't you."  
"Yes, that too."  
"Fair enough..." she grumbled. "An eye for an eye. I read your records too."  
"Then... I suppose we know each other fairly well, then." he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
Valerie watched him carefully as his face inched closer to hers. "I guess..."  
"And vould you say that ve are both in the same field of vork?"  
She nodded slowly, feeling his warm breath against her cheek. "What are you trying to suggest, Maverick?"  
He placed one of his large hands on her cheek, and let his actions speak for themselves.  
  
Logan cracked open a beer and downed it with the speed of a professional. "So let me get this straight... You were in the same building as a werewolf, on the night of a full moon, and you say you KNEW what you were doing?!"  
"Oh, absolutely!" Hank replied enthusiastically. "I was quite eager to begin my research. However, my excitement seemed to have gotten the better of me."  
"I'll say-"  
"Logan!" Danielle scolded. She looked at Hank sympathetically. "You're going to go through very hard times, Dr. McCoy. But I think I may have something that can ease your transition." she stood and walked to the other end of the log house. When she was out of sight, Hank and Logan sat in silence. It was almost as if Logan was sizing him up for a challenge.  
Danielle returned with a glass phial of purple liquid. Hank could smell the contents from where he was sitting. It was strong, like an herbal tea. Danielle set it down on the table in front of him. "This is Monkshood." she explained. "I don't understand the chemistry behind it, but it cushions the transformation and allows you to be in your own mind while in the body of the wolf. It's what I've been giving Logan for the past three years."  
Hank took the phial and inspected it. He marveled at the liquid. "An herbal remedy. Monkshood, you say..." he snapped his fingers, "of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?" he scratched his chin as he rambled on. "Miss Moonstar, I would greatly appreciate it if you would show me how to concoct this mixture."  
Danielle smiled. "Of course, Dr. McCoy, if you think it'll help."  
Logan growled. His territorial instincts were provoking him. He didn't like this other male consulting with his female. Logan shook his head. He had to get better control over his inner animal. The man was a scientist. He just wanted to know how to make Danny's potion. There was nothing wrong with that, as long as he left them alone after he got what he wanted.  
Danielle directed Hank toward her greenhouse and watched him leave. When the American was out of sight, she leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding, Logan. You're control has improved a lot since I first met you."  
"I don't know what yer talkin' about, darlin'." he grumbled.  
Danielle laughed that light innocent laugh that Logan adored. "I might not have super senses, like you werewolves, but I can tell when you get jealous." she tapped the side of her head. "Animal empathy, Logan. Passed down from generation to generation."  
Logan felt her hand stroke the side of his face. It ran over the rough stubble on his chin. "I know how you feel about me, Logan. You don't need to worry." she kissed him again, tasting the beer and cigars on his breath. "We'll be back in an hour, unless you want to come with us?"  
Logan shook his head. "Nah, I trust ya. Besides, you know I can't stand the smell of that damn greenhouse."  
  
Moira hung up the phone. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand cover her shoulder. "Sean, y'startled me."  
He smiled. "Y'weren't callin' the p'lice again, were ye?"  
"Nae." she shook her head. "Tha' was the school board."  
He lead them to the couch and sat down. "An' what did they have to say?" he asked anxiously.  
"They accepted!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sean's neck. "They said I start next week. God, I haven't taught for years."  
Since Hank disappeared, Sean and Moira had agreed that it would be best if she applied for a job teaching science at the high school. They had discovered that Hank left a letter of resignation on the principal's desk around the night he vanished. Wherever he was, he was well. Though his absence stirred up rumors and suspicion amongst the students, Sean continued on his lessons as though nothing was wrong.  
Rahne was adjusting well to her new life. She was attending junior- high, where she was mingling amongst her peers - well, those that appeared to be her age. When Moira had checked in with Rahne's teachers, they informed her that she was excelling in History, English and Physed. However, her social skills needed improvement. She had become a recluse and avoided the other students.  
"So," Sean began, "you're takin' all Hank's classes, are ye?"  
She nodded. "Any students I should watch out for?" she asked.  
"Aha, no, I think I'll let ye figure that out for yerself, Moira." he laughed. "I didn't get a heads-up on my first day."  
She gasped dramatically and pretended to faint. "Sean, how could you. All this time an' I though' you loved me."  
Sean had been laughing, but he suddenly stopped and looked very, very serious.  
Moira looked up at him in confusion. "Sean?"  
He seemed to have become very interested with whatever was on the wall on the other side of the room - not much to look at. "Moira, I-"  
Rahne burst into the room and cut off whatever earth-shattering thing Sean was about to say. "Sean, do ye have a French-English dictionary? Y'd think afta' hundreds of years of livin' in Europe, y'd understand it, but it jus' 'asn't sunk in." she stopped just before leaning over the bookshelf. She looked at her guardians. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didnae mean t'interrupt ye. I'll get back to m'homework."  
"No! Rahne, it's oka-" Sean's voice faded as Rahne scampered back into her room and slammed the door. He was alone. Again. With HER. Moira smiled up at him. "What was tha' yui're goin' t'say, Mr. Cassidy?" she asked with a coy look, that barely masked the blush on her freckled cheeks.


	13. Raising Suspicions

**Hey people! Amieva here with an update of Living Myths! I'm glad this is in such popular demand, but I'd like to address a few issues that have popped up.**

**As I've said before, I don't claim to know everything about anything. There was a point made that Agatha blew out a candle when she was supposed to have used a snuffer, or pinched the wick. Well, sorry about that little fluke. Shit happens. Agatha's dead now. Karma bit her in the ass for blowing out the candle.**

**It's been four years since I stopped practicing Wicca. I had no clue what I was doing then, and I guess I have no clue what I'm doing now. Please excuse this simple fool for having Agatha blow out a candle. Next time, I'll remember the snuffer.**

**You keep asking me about all these different characters, "where are they? What's happening to them?!" Please trust me enough to know that I know what I'm doing, alright? If a character isn't in this story, then I don't need them in this story. Chances are they'll show up eventually, so get off my back.**

**Please, read this new chapter and love it or hate it.**

**Disclaiming everything.**

* * *

"Eel- Elly-..." 

"Ilyanna." the blonde Russian girl aided her new teacher in learning how to pronounce her name. The teacher smiled and nodded to her in thanks. She stared over her the sea of desks and curious eyes before her. She absently shifted her weight back and fourth between her feet.

"Class, this is Ilyanna Rasputin," the teacher made sure to pronounce the strange name carefully, "and she'll be joining us for the rest of the year." the friendly woman turned to her and prompted her to say a bit about herself.

Ilyanna was hesitant about speaking. Her English wasn't great, and she didn't want to give the other students an excuse to pick on her. "I am threeten - nyet - thirteen. I come from Russia to live away from family." she mentally screamed at herself when she overheard a few giggles come from the class.

The teacher shushed them quickly before putting on her sweet face again. "Well, that's wonderful! Class, today we are going to learn a bit more about Russia in our Social Studies lesson." she turned to Ilyanna, "You can sit down now, dear. Take a seat beside Rahne. She's the red-haired girl in the back."

She did as asked, and quietly walked to the back of the classroom. She dropped her backpack beside her new desk and slumped into the seat. The scary part was over, now she could slink into the background and let the class forget she existed.

However, the redhead, Rahne, watched the new student with interest. There was something different about her that she couldn't put her finger on.

A boy on her other side decided to have a bit of fun with her. He leaned over in his chair and poked her in the arm "psst!" Ilyanna glanced at the boy quickly before going back to pretending she was somewhere else. He would not be ignored, and poked her in the arm again. "Hey you, I'm talkin' to ya!"

Rahne growled deep in the back of her throat, emitting a feral sound close to that of a wolf protecting its territory. "Back off, Dougie. The lass don' wanna talk to ye'." she snarled.

Dougie gulped, seeing the wild, angry look in Rahne Sinclair's eyes, and retreated back to his books.

Ilyanna watched the scene play out with wonder. She glanced at Rahne, who had also gone back to her reading. She leaned over a bit in her seat. "Thank-you." she whispered gratefully.

Rahne looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She gave her a quick reassuring smirk and went back to her work.

* * *

He looked very businesslike indeed, with his large hands steepled in front of his face and his black eyes narrowing menacingly. A man had to be stoic when dealing with these creatures of the night. Especially this one in particular.

"It 'azz been a long time, Bastion, mon ami." a deep, raspy voice hissed from the other side of the table.

The Head of the Hunters' Guild smirked at being addressed in such a way. "Yes, Monsieur St. Croix." he replied. "I'm afraid I've been rather busy for the past few years."

The high-backed leather chair that had been facing away from Bastion turned slowly, and its occupant revealed himself from the shadows. Long silver-mauve hair hung well past the man's shoulders and fell partly over his dark face. "So I 'aff 'eard." he grinned. A set of vicious looking fangs glinted in the dim light of the room. "You haff veeded out several veaklings from our dvindling numbers. Your organization has been a great asset to me. Dare I say zat you haff saved my life."

"Yes, well. You paid me enough, otherwise I don't care if your cold corpse burns and your last breath is used to cry out in agony." Bastion leaned back in his chair and stroked his silver goatee. "Which brings me to our latest contract agreement. If you remember, Marius, that deal we made?"

With a movement so quick and fluid, Marius St. Croix was on his feet and standing at the window of his 'war-room'. "Deal... Ah, d'accord. Half now and ze rest upon delivery. I remember zat." he cocked his head to the side and smirked deviously at Bastion. The light of the almost full moon reflected off his chiseled vampiric features and made his pale eyes seem even more eerie and mystical. He was horrific and mesmerizing at the same time. "Vhat about it, Monsieur? Vhat iz eet zat you haff to report?"

Bastion was unaffected by the vampire's charm. "The location has been cleared. It is now unclaimed territory."

Marius clapped his long hands together. "Magnifique!" he practically glided as he walked past Bastion's seat and threw himself onto a satin, antique couch. "You haff done vell, mon ami! Expect ze last transfer of funds in to your account vhen I arrive to claim my new 'ome-" he sighed contentedly as he leaned his head back over the back of the couch and closed his eyes, "-It has been so long since I last tasted American blood. Your people have a certain Joie de Vivre zat I haff been hard-pressed to find anyvhere else. The tourists are sparse, now zat zere is zat pesky rumour about a ghost haunting zis area." He looked up at the silver-haired man and smirked. "If I vere not so vary of ze contraptions you keep hidden in your black suit, I vould hug you, Monsieur." Marius chuckled at his little joke, noticing that his humour was lost on the senior Hunter.

Bastion stood and gathered his jacket and briefcase into his arms. "I'll be seeing you in New York, Marius. I hope the building suits your needs."

Marius sat up and nodded to him. "Adieu, Bastion. I vill be looking forward to eet."

* * *

She held her head up with the butt of her hand pressing against her cheek. But even that was futile in Wanda's attempt to stay focussed on the chemistry lesson going on around her. She wore her big hooded sweater, though the room was a comfortable temperature, and she felt like she was sitting in the hot sun on a summer's day. She figured it was likely a fever and she was burning up.

_"Agatha!" Wanda burst into the old woman's room with a big smile on her lips and the broach pinned to her tee-shirt. She was met with what she feared the worst. The room was empty. Even the bed was bare of any of Agatha's comforters. She stared in shocked silence, the feeling of horror emerged from the deep depths of her stomach._

She stared blankly at the chalkboard as the words leaving the teacher's mouth went right over her head. Coming down with a fever would only be icing on the cake.

_Ororo had run in after her. Wanda turned on her mentor and, with tears in her eyes, began shaking. "Where is she?! Did you take her to the hospital?!" Wanda began walking out of the sparse bedroom, but Ororo grabbed her by the shoulders firmly and held her in one place. "Wanda-"_

A flying object knocked Wanda out of her replay of the night she got home from Russia. She looked down at a crumpled up piece of paper as it bounced off her desk and landed on the floor beside her. She waited until her teacher, Dr. McTaggart, turned away and spoke to the other side of the class. Wanda bent over in her seat and retrieved the piece of paper. Uncrumpling it, she found that it was a note written beside a crude drawing of herself in a skimpy bikini with a pointed hat and a long green nose, tied to a stake, and being set on fire. The note read 'Hear ye! Another witch-bitch has been found and punished for her crimes against the human race. It was a mercy killing, since she had no life and was butt-ugly. Thank God she died a virgin!'

Wanda scowled at the piece of paper as she heard low laughter coming from the other side of the room. She saw Simon Williams high-five one of the other guys before breaking down in a fit of snickering. She crumpled up the paper angrily and tossed it into the garbage. She wasn't going to put up with this shit today. Wanda already felt bad enough as it was.

After several minutes of not paying attention to the lesson, Dr. McTaggart announced that they were to get into lab groups and work on the day's assignment.

Wanda pushed herself from her desk and joined her lab group. Carol smiled sympathetically to her as she tossed her binder onto the counter.

"I heard what happened, Wanda." the blonde star-athlete said in a soft voice. "I'm really sorry-"

"You don't have to be." Wanda replied coldly as she pulled the Bunsen Burner and the flint out of the cupboard under their sink.

_Wanda practically tore her Book of Shadows apart, looking for a spell that would bring her back. Ororo stormed into her room and grabbed hold of her wrists before she could toss her book into the wall._

_"I can do it! I can bring her back!" Wanda cried desperately. "I just need a spell-"_

_"NO!" Ororo barked. "It doesn't work that way, Wanda! It's too late, she's gone!"_

_"I can do it! I did magik! My spell worked before"_

_"Amanda told me about that, Wanda. I'm very proud of you, but believe me. You CANNOT do this!" Ororo was pulled down with her as Wanda slumped to the floor._

_"Why-"_

That was the weakest and most pathetic Wanda had felt for a long time. She hated feeling weak and helpless. Wanda glanced at Carol quickly. She had said she heard what happened. Wanda had a guess at who told her.

Pietro.

_"Hey sis-"_

_"Pietro." Wanda cut her twin off and continued to tie her gym shoes at a slower pace than she had been before._

_"What's the matter, Wanda?" he asked innocently, though he already knew the answer._

_"Nothing!" she snapped. Wanda shot him a glare and saw that he wasn't going to let it go. "Why do you care? Did you find out about some Brother-of-the-Year award or something?!"_

_His expression mirrored hers. They really did look alike when they were angry. "Cut the crap, Wanda! Excuse me for caring! I just wanted to know how you were doing!"_

_"Awesome! Never felt better in my entire life!" she snapped back._

_Pietro let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed his temples. "Sis, I know you-"_

_"Don't go all philosophical on my ass, Pietro. I might be forced to kill you." She stood up from the bench and began to walk away. Her brother grabbed her arm - a very dangerous move on his part - and forced her to look at him._

_"You should come back home." he said softly. "Don't look at me like that, Wanda! I'm serious. Father told me he wanted you to come home, this morning."_

_Wanda scoffed. "YOU cut the crap, Pietro! Father doesn't give a shit about me, and we both know that!"_

_"People change-"_

_"Not HIM! He just wants me to go back because he can't stand thinking that I might actually be happy!" she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "All he ever cares about is his own agenda! I'm not an athlete, so I don't matter to him! You and our father can continue to live your wonderful Wanda-free lives. You keep winning your trophies, and then He can take his pride and joy to the Olympics."_

And Pietro probably blabbed to the entire track team. He'd do anything for attention.

Wanda began copying down the notes from Carol's notebook while she and a guy named Clint tried to light their Bunsen Burner. The flint was old and probably overused. They just couldn't get any sparks.

"We're all out of Magnesium. Mind if I borrow some?"

Wanda looked up from her hunched position over the counter. Simon was talking to Clint. She groaned and went back to writing. She was quite content with keeping to herself, even if she was on the brink of developing a nervous twitch, but Simon had decided to provoke her.

"So, Witch-Bitch, I heard that old hag finally croaked."

The heat that Wanda had been feeling suddenly left as she tightened her grip on her pen. "Fuck off, Williams. I'm not in the mood-"

"Touchy! What's the matter? You homeless now? Your brother said you aren't going home. Not that I can't imagine why. I mean, who'd want you?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard." she grumbled to herself, referring to her brother. She grabbed a roll of Magnesium ribbon and threw it at Simon. "Here's your stuff, now go-"

Instead of complying, he did the stupid thing by leaning over the counter and getting right into Wanda's personal space. "Why should I?" he lifted her chin with his finger. Wanda's paper-thin temper finally ripped apart and she shoved Simon back.

The flint still wasn't working, no matter how hard Carol tried. But suddenly, without any warning, the Bunsen Burner burst into flame the second Simon knocked into the counter. The flame rose higher than the gas valve would ever allow it to reach. Simon jerked away from it, but it seemed to be reaching out for him. Wanda could've sworn she heard laughter echoing from somewhere amongst the roar of the flame. Simon scrambled away, shouting accusations that Wanda was trying to kill him.

Dr. McTaggart sprang into action at once. She came over to their lab group to check on the Bunsen Burner. The flame had died down and gone back to normal. Wanda didn't want to have to deal with a hundred questions she couldn't answer. She gathered her books and excused herself from the rest of the school day.

That flame hadn't been her doing. She had tried to control it, but it was acting on its own accord. Wanda walked down the sidewalk toward the shop. A cold November wind picked up and caused several people around her to pull their coats up around their faces. The cold just didn't bother her. Wanda was warm enough, and in light of what all had happened, she felt strangely reassured.

The bell above the door jingled as Wanda walked into Harkness and Monroe's Book and Supply Shoppe. Dropping her backpack beside the door, the black-haired teen made her way to the counter, where she confronted her mentor. Ororo looked up from her inventory list and sighed deep in her throat. For a brief moment, she sensed the presence of a strange energy, but abolished the thought of a rogue spirit upon seeing one of her charges enter the store. "You're supposed to be at school, Wanda." she said.

"Oh great, it's the 'You have to go to all your classes and get good grades' lecture." said Wanda, rolling her eyes and leaning against the glass counter.

"Don't start, Wanda. I've already overlooked that... thing lodged in your nostril."

"So it's gonna be the 'Don't get body parts pierced in foreign countries' lecture."

Ororo groaned. "Wanda. I don't want to put up with this 'lets guess the lecture' game of yours."

Wanda grinned. "So it's the 'I don't want to play the lets guess the-"

"Enough!" Ororo threw up her hands in defeat. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Wanda." she said. It was true that Ororo had been getting odd energy from Wanda since they returned from Russia. She got up from her stool and walked around the counter to start shelving some new books. "Why did you come here instead of wandering about downtown like all the other hooli-" she stopped herself, remembering what Agatha had said to her about encouraging Wanda, and treating her like a daughter, "-liberated students?"

"Liberated students. That's a good one." she laughed halfheartedly. "Actually, 'Ro..." Wanda broke off and began flipping mindlessly through a book on candle magik.

Ororo turned around and looked at her in question. "Yes? What is it?"

Wanda shook her head. "Nothing, never mind." she was staring at an image of a lit candle. She ran her finger over the page, tracing around the edge of the flame, as if she could feel the warmth of it coming off the print. "Do you think Agatha might come back? You know, like a ghost?"

Ororo knew what Wanda meant, and it caused a sadness to grip her spirit to know that she'd have to let her down. "No. I believe it was Agatha's intention to be reborn. If we stay open, she will find us again."

"Oh." was all Wanda said in reply. She seemed to be totally absorbed in the book, but really she was thinking about the cause of the strange temperature extremes she had been feeling. Wanda remembered hearing once that the presence of a ghost could cause sudden chills or hot-flashes. She had thought momentarily that it was Agatha making the atmospheric disturbance, but now she was unsure.

Ororo walked around the counter again, so she and Wanda were face to face. Wanda took no notice of her until the African American witch had her hand over her forehead. "Uhh, Ororo? What are you doing?"

She placed her other hand over her own forehead. "You're warm, Wanda. Are you feeling alright?"

She pushed her mentor's hand off her face and glared at her strangely, "I got German Measles," she scoffed, "I'm fine. I'm probably just warm from the walk-"

"Wanda," Ororo cut her off. This was getting too strange for it to be coincidental. "There's something suspicious about this. Help me close, I'm taking you home."


	14. Lambs

**Welcome to chapter 14 of Living Myths. I appologize to all of you for that bitterness you got from me in the last chapter. I was having a really REALLY bad month, and everything was agrivating me. I'm better now.**

**Guess who's comin'!!!**

**_Disclaimer: Nope._**

* * *

Wanda stalked up to her room after several long hours of interrogation from Ororo. It was the same questions over and over again, and all she could give her were the same answers. 

"What was the incantation you used?"

"I don't remember."

"Wanda, I can't help you if you don't help me! What spell did you use?"

"I don't remember!"

It went on like that for what felt like a hundred years. Ororo finally relented and allowed her to escape from the kitchen and all the books books books. So, with the days events pushed to the back of her mind, Wanda found her way to her bed and fell face first into her pillow. She fully intended to sleep for the rest of her life, and if anyone were to disturb her, she'd gladly, and without hesitation, murder them right where they stood.

"Did you read this?!"

Rogue stormed into the living room, where Ororo was going through a few books of hers. They were alone, since Ororo had sent Amanda and Ilyanna to bed already, and Remy was always slow to rise. The Southern vampire threw down a crumpled newspaper on the table and glared at it, as if doing so would cause it to burst into flames.

Ororo looked at the paper quizzically, then to Rogue. "What is it?" she asked, not knowing what was causing her this much stress.

"Complete bullshit, that's what it is!" she seethed. Rogue fell back into an armchair and snatched the paper up again. "_Raised from the Dead --_" she read aloud. "_Recently abandoned night club, 'The X Mansion', has been purchased by an overseas investor, and will be holding it's grand re-opening tonight under the new title of 'Pit 6-66'. This promises to be a huge event - the first fifty guests will be treated to a free drink by the new management. Youths of legal drinking age are invited, and encouraged to bring a friend..._"

Ororo watched her crumple up the paper again, and toss it on the floor. "I'm sorry, Rogue. I know how much that building means to you-"

Rogue snorted. "Oh, it ain't just that. This is far more than sentimental value, 'Ro. That building is MY turf! Ah don't know if you fully understand how territorial vampires can be, my friend."

The African woman's brow furrowed. "I've learned of this. Perhaps the new owner isn't a vampire, Rogue. They wouldn't know of those laws."

"Oh, it's a vampire alright!" Rogue snapped. "It's gotta be, seein' as how quick they got the place runnin' again." She crossed her arms and sneered at the coffee table. "And it's perfectly liable. Since Ah ain't been livin' there for so long, the place had become unclaimed, makin' it free-range to any squatter that happened to come across it."

A low grumble and the sound of a door slamming shut sounded from the kitchen. Rogue looked at Ororo with a slight smirk on her pale lips. "Speakin' of squatters..."

Remy emerged from the kitchen, adorned in an undershirt and wrinkled blue-jeans. He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his chest out in the doorway before stepping into the living room to see what all the noise was about. "What goin' on in here?"

Ororo nodded curtly to him. "Rogue and I were having a discussion, Remy." she answered shortly. It was apparent that the witch hadn't fully forgiven Remy for what he had done to her friend, and as a result, to her students.

He sniffed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Why would dat be?"

This time, Rogue offered her piece of mind to him. "New neighbours." she hissed. "And not the kind Ah'd invite for dinner." She stood up and went to get her coat from the front hall.

"What are you going to do?" Ororo called, closing the book that lay open in her lap and leaning over in her seat to watch.

Rogue popped back into sight with her coat on, and her usual scarf tied around her neck. There was a strange glint in her pale green eyes that disturbed Ororo in a way that even she couldn't fathom. "Ah'm goin' out to a big party." she answered haughtily. The vampiress looked to her male counterpart expectantly. Remy, in return, watched her in confusion.

"What?!" he demanded.

Rogue threw his heavy leather jacket to him. She turned her collar up while glaring at him. "You're comin' with me, Cajun. There's a new mosquito in town, and nestin' in my club. And while this pisses me off, Ah ain't crazy enough to go on my own."

He nodded and slipped his jacket on.

The cold, late autumn air bit at the faces of those standing in line outside 'Pit 6-66', waiting for their turn to enter. Rogue kept a straight face as a couple of girls - who reminded her of Wanda and Amanda on the night she met them - flirted shamelessly with her companion. She watched Remy warily, worried that he might slip back into old habits and break the promise he made. He smiled at them charitably, careful not to reveal his fangs, but didn't offer them anything further than a polite 'bon soir'. They, of course, thought this gesture to be rather enticing. Rogue had to turn around and shoot them an icy glare before they stopped trying to grab for Remy's attention.

The line advanced slowly, until Rogue and Remy were admitted. The bouncer, a large man with the name 'Mondo' tattooed on his arm, took one look at them, grinned, and allowed them to enter with his utmost enthusiasm. "Welcome. Mondo is happy to say we have an excellent selection for you tonight."

Rogue gave Remy a look of disgust as they walked past the bouncer. The dance floor was already packed with humans, demons, werewolves and vampires alike. Rogue didn't recognize any of them as she looked around her old territory.

Strobe-lights flashed, music pumped, people danced, drank, and disappeared into the basement. Rogue glowered in the direction of the double-steel doors. She had a very good idea of what was going on in her old room - and it made her sick.

Remy sensed her unease, and offered her a pat on the shoulder as his way of reassuring her that none of this was her fault. "I take it you ran a cleaner business, non?"

Rogue pulled away from his hand and stalked off toward the bar. She didn't bother to see if Remy was following. She wanted to talk to the owner and find out exactly what was going on.

She slid onto one of the barstools. These were new ones, with leather upholstered seats, instead of the old metal ones she had kept for sentimental value. She glared at the seats, as if she were blaming them with all that was going wrong in her unlife. The bartender turned to her and smiled before going back to wiping glasses with a semi-red-stained cloth. She didn't look up at the barkeep. She didn't even look up when she felt another being, a vampire, sidle up next to her.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle." a deep, airy voice cooed into her ear. Rogue glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It wasn't Remy who was standing next to her, but some lavender-haired vampire dressed in designer black pants, and a white dress-shirt with the top few buttons undone. His fangs were bared as he gave her a very charming smile. "Care for a drink?" He held a glass of red fluid to her. "It's virgin."

Rogue turned her head away. "Ah'm not thirsty, thank you." she answered shortly.

The French vampire didn't seem to want to give up. He sat down next to her and made a hand gesture to the bar tender.

"I don't believe we've met before... miss-"

She wasn't going to offer him any pleasantries. "Rogue." she said. "Sorry, as much as Ah'd love to get picked-up," there was just the teeniest hint of sarcasm in her tone, "Ah'm lookin' for somebody. So, if you'd excuse me-"

She turned to leave, but the vampire appeared in front of her on the other side. "Perhaps I can be of service. Who are you looking for?"

Remy cut through the crowd and mysteriously wound up on the dance floor. A pack of gorgeous young women pulled him into the center of their group and began dancing around him. The movement of their bodies was enthralling, inviting, and downright sexy. Remy was almost mystified by them, except his libido had been quite effectively tamed since he stopped drinking the blood of humans. One of the dancers sidled up in front of him and lay her arms around his shoulders. Her voice was like silk as it slid across his cheek and slipped into his ears. "Are you open to sharing?"

Remy looked around at the five dancers. They were identical quintuplets, all with the same hungry, demanding look in their pale blue eyes. The Cajun vampire knew this was too good to be true. There was only one answer to this - they were all succubi. He sighed and shook his head in rejection. "Desole, p'tite. I've been wit' your kind b'fore, an' dat be an experience Remy don' wanna repeat."

The five sisters looked at each other, shrugged, then stalked off to find another partner. Remy began weaving through the crowd again. There were so many fresh-faced men and women swarming about. Remy watched as one young man was lured into a set of double doors by an attractive vampiress. He thought what an unfortunate bastard that man was, then continued his way to the bar.

As he approached, he saw that Rogue was engaged with a vampire he thought looked familiar. A young woman stood by them with her head bowed and her hands folded in front of her. There was something eternally tragic about this mocha-skinned beauty that Remy couldn't quite put his finger on. She seemed to be waiting on the lavender-haired man, but her eyes blankly stared off, as though she were awaiting an inevitable death.

He placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder to alert her of his presence. She didn't even flinch at his touch.

Rogue turned around and glanced at Remy quickly. "Remy, this is Marius." she announced, motioning to the vampire before her.

Marius extended his elegant hand to Remy. "Monsieur. It is a pleasure."

The hint of familiarity Marius stirred in Remy brought about a realization. Remy had in fact met this man several years previously. Marius was a friend of Essex's. And that made him one of the most sadistic and twisted creatures on the face of the Earth.

"Remy, I believe I know you from somewhere..."

Rogue's eyes snapped to the Cajun's face. "Do you?"

Remy shook his head. "Non. Y'must be mistakin' me f'someone else." he still eyed the young mystery woman as he sat down next to Rogue.

Marius seemed to notice this. He tenderly pulled her to his side and brushed her long, brown hair over her shoulder. "I see you've noticed my lovely sister, Monet." he let her hair drop. "Monet, ma petite, say hello to your brother's new friends."

She stared past them, and Remy and Rogue saw that her dark brown eyes were dead. "Bonsoir, monsieur et mademoiselle. Welcome to my brother's club." she said in a flat monotone.

Remy was mystified by this girl. he knew for a fact that Marius was over three-hundred years old, and this girl was not a vampire. Had it not been for the striking resemblance, he would have thought Marius was lying about her being his sister.

Rogue found the while set-up extremely disturbing. This Marius was a villain of another breed. She guessed the kind of hold he had on Monet, and the knowledge fed the fire of her burning rage. "Ah thought holdin' immortals was passé these days." she sneered.

Marius chuckled deep in his throat. "What can I say? I'm a sentimentalist." he ran the palm of his hand across Monet's cheek. "Besides, my darling sister has the sweetest blood I've ever tasted." he flashed them a sinister grin. "I'd be willing to share a bite with you."

Monet automatically unzipped the collar of her turtle-necked dress, and pulled the vinyl fabric away. Rogue turned her eyes away from the sight of multiple puncture wounds across her throat and down her collar-bone.

Marius patted Monet's shoulder and motioned for her to do her dress up again. "Forgive me. It seems you have different tastes, non?"

"Ah'm off human blood."

"Ah, oui! Of course! I've heard of this." he snapped his fingers, and the bar tender brought them two glasses of blood. "Please, have these on me. As the proprietor of this club, allow me to offer you my sincerest apologies for my insensitivity."

Remy picked up his glass and looked at it warily. "De lady jus' said we ain't drinkin' dis stuff no more."

"Of course not." Marius chuckled. "We cater to all tastes here. This is the finest lamb's blood in all the world. Please, enjoy."

Rogue downed half of the glass quickly, then set it aside. "Well, it's gettin' to be time to go. Ah've gotten all Ah need." she pulled the glass out of Remy's hands before he could even touch it to his lips. "Ah need to talk with 'Ro before mornin'. Let's beat it."

Remy made a face at her in protest, but followed her out nonetheless.

Marius watched them exit with a sneer twisting his refined features. "Don't worry, ma petite. We'll be seeing them again." he took his sister's hand and led her to the basement.

Wanda's unconscious body turned over in her bed as a light moan escaped her lips. In light of all that had happened recently, it was a relief to escape into her dreams again. The warmth of her blankets was transferred to her subconscious as the warmth of a pair of arms embracing her. She snuggled further into them, hearing a voice softly and tenderly whispering wonderful promises of security in her ear. She smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages as she allowed herself to be engulfed in the golden glow of the being she accompanied in her dream.

Amanda was there, with Ilyanna and Ororo. They sat off and studied, paying Wanda and her companion no mind, and occasionally making sparks of light flash off in the distance. Pietro and her father were standing outside the window, unable to come in and disturb her. Rogue sat on the floor and played a mandolin bare of any strings, while Remy embroidered his initials on a pillow.

It was a fairly strange dream, to say the least. Wanda focussed on the heat around her instead of the outside distractions. She didn't know or care to find out about the surprises that awaited her when she finally woke up.

Amanda Sefton was always early to rise, even on weekends. She even had a chance to talk to Rogue and Remy for a few minutes before they had to disappear into the basement for their slumber. She had told Remy that she had forgiven him for almost drinking her blood, and that she didn't blame him for what happened to Agatha. Remy expressed gratitude for this, patted her on the shoulder, then went downstairs.

Having done her morning work-out - since it was required to do so in order to get ready for next season's gymnastics tournament - Amanda began pouring cereal for her breakfast. It was perhaps the closest thing to sugary breakfast food that Ororo would allow the girls. Granola... Amanda was a little sick of granola, in all honesty. But she knew where to go to get the frosted-goo-goo-puffs. She knew about the secret stash her good friend Wanda kept under her bed. And luckily for her, she knew Wanda slept like a corpse on weekends.

"She wouldn't mind sharing." she rationalized. "We'll just consider this payment for all those notes I let her borrow for the past year or so."

Amanda crept back upstairs, this time turning left instead of right at the end of the hallway. She noted the signs hanging on Wanda's door. "**Beware**," one said "**Do Not Awaken the Beast Within**."

Amanda slowly turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. "Wanda..." she whispered as a sort of warning that she was there. "I'm coming in for a minute... I promise not to wake you up." she popped her head in the door and squinted in order to focus her eyes in the dark room. They were drawn to the fiber-optic lamp Wanda had going on her dresser. Amanda couldn't understand how she could stand having that thing on when she was trying to sleep. It was far too distracting.

Amanda tip-toed her way toward the bed, knelt down beside it and reached under for the box of 98 sugar-based breakfast cereal. She placed her hand on the bed to anchor herself and to prevent falling over. However, when her hand made contact with the bed, it felt like she was touching something warm and alive. Thinking that she may have just disturbed a sleeping giant, she pulled her hand away quickly and looked up to see what was awaiting her. Her eyes widened considerably as she found out what lay before her. Amanda silently exited the room and went to find Ororo.

In a matter of minutes, both mentor and student were at her bedroom door. Ororo had been disturbed just as she was about to drift off, having stayed up all night. Her snow-white hair was up in a braid, and she wore her thick bathrobe. "And you're sure of this?"

Amanda nodded, wondering how Ororo was managing to stay so calm in this kind of situation. Normally, if something like this happened, Ororo would be flying off the handle and breaking down the door by now.

Ororo threw the door open and flicked on the light. Yes, what Amanda told her had just been confirmed. A knowing frown appeared on Ororo's face as she approached the bed. As a reaction to the light, Wanda immediately shrunk away and snuggled further into her blankets.

"Wanda, it's time to get up child."


End file.
